C'mon, Rose, Give In!
by inako
Summary: Roza & Dimitri on their time-off, and they happen to have a little bet. Guess what the winner gets? Not what you think. Set after Last Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **C'mon, Rose, Give In!

**Author: **inako

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Roza&Dimitri

**Warning: **After _Last Sacrifice. _During winter. Dedicated to Kristina. Also, this story was re-posted – I fixed all the mistakes I could find.

**Summary: **Roza & Dimitri on their time-off and they happen to have a little bet. Guess what the winner gets? Not what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or _Vampire Academy_ at all.

"Lissa!" I groaned and tried to wriggle free of her embrace, "I'm only gonna be missing you for, like, a week, I'm not gonna abandon you!" I shouldn't say that, because her grip even tightened.

"But you'll be gone anyway!" she exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. She was so exaggerating. I knew when I leave she'll be humping Christian in a minute. He'd graciously let Dimitri take time-off, just like Lissa'd done for me.

I sensed Sparkling behind us. "Good, Flame Of Fire, I bet I've never been so happy to see you, save me, I beg you!" I moaned against Lissa's shoulder. I felt her frown and relaxed her grip, while, of course, throwing an offended look on my face. I sighed and promised I'm gonna miss her. "Hey, Fire Tongue, take care of her!" I roared and elbowed him lightly. He pretended it hurt badly, but I already grabbed my luggage and staggered slowly to the car. Guess which one. Honda. Well, that brings memories back.

"Whoa, hello, Comrade," I greeted happily after tossed luggage thoughtlessly on the back seat, followed by my ass on the front one. "Roza," Dimitri greeted back and his eyes sparkled. His gaze immediately sent shivers down my spine and I barely managed to resist the urge to screw off the car and run into his embra- Wait. To run out of the car and screw him, that sounds way better.

"I see you still can't wean off that crappy music," I grumbled. 80s East Europe music and western novels. He, of course, completely ignored me. "Dimitri, turn this shit down!" I exclaimed painfully.

"Rose," he shook his head, "You really have to learn accepting differences." Shut up.

"Look, I love you, but I truthfully hate your Zen lessons. They're crap." He didn't answer, but I saw him smirking secretly, which made me stomach growl.

I was chewing over all the insults and curses about his taste of music, which, all of sudden, gave me the idea.

"Comrade," I said lovingly, "Comrade."

He looked shocked by sudden change in my voice, let alone mood. "Comrade," I repeated now quite fulsomely.

"What's on your mind, Rosie?"

_Okay_. I'll swallow that one.

"Ah, Comrade," I said gently and tickled his palm with my fingers, "I love you."

"Er… I love you too, now tell me what are you up to…?" he ordered in amused voice. Not amused for long, _Dimitri_.

"Teach me some Russian." _Fulsomely_.

He grew suspicious, of course. "What exactly?" he questioned.

I pretended to hesitate and started playing with his fingers, long, beautiful fingers. Focus, Rose.

"Cursi-"

"No." He replied before I even asked.

"Please. Please. Please?" I pressed small peck on his palm for each single word.

"Rose," he groaned and I noted his hesitation – therefore I continued. I will make him crack, I swear. "Dimitri."

"Don't do this to me," he pleaded in low voice. I leaned a bit closer, just to smell his intoxicant scent.

"I'll punish you then," I threatened grudgingly and furrowed my eyebrows. He smirked. "You cannot punish me, Roza." Hey! That was mean!

"I can!" I exclaimed, very offended, although smugly. I suddenly moved my lips closer to his ear as his hair lightly touched my skin. I shivered. "Roza," he warned in a low moan. "Mmm?" I whispered in my sexiest voice, "Teach me how to swear in Russian or I will make you… wait." I drew out the last word slowly, until it came out as an evil moan. But a sexy one. I totally knew what that did to him.

Confirming my thoughts, he swallowed.

"Roza… You can't… Do that."

Oh, I could.

And I will.

And that's what I told him.

"Rose, please," he pleaded desperately, "You're cursing too much anyway!"

"I'll stop if you teach me."

He pulled a face. "No, you won't."

I moaned. "God, you know me so well."

"And that's why I'm not teaching you." I cursed. On purpose.

"Rose."

"Why can you curse and I can't?" I asked, still offended. He was now obviously mocking me.

"You're too beautiful to curse."

"And you're not? Honestly, you truly are the most handsome comrade I've ever met!" I laughed in awe.

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself," he grinned smugly, "I actually think you're the prettiest Roza ever.«

Don't fucking blush, Rose. Don't.

"Very well, we're the most beautiful couple ever. But I'm not buying it, Comrade. I still want you to teach me."

"No," he replied pithily.

"Okay," I shrugged, "So I'm making you wait. Piece of cake, indeed." I know it will be so freaking hard, but I'm not letting him win either!

"Okay," he answered after a minute, and I clearly saw him hesitate badly. But that caught me off-guard.

"I'm… sorry?"

"I said, okay, make me wait."

"But… why?" Blank. My mind was blank.

"Because I know you wouldn't be able to resist my charm nevertheless," Dimitri remarked smartly. If I wouldn't love him, I'd call him son of a bitch right now.

"You… you…" I really was surprised. "You… think you can actually win versus Rose Hathaway?" I exclaimed.

"Literally."

I was stunned. "You can't."

"I can."

"Cannot."

"I can."

"Cannot."

"Can."

"Cannot!"

"Then prove it."

Here we go again.

"I… beg your fucking pardon?"

"I'll try to make you not making me wait, and if I succeed, I'm not teaching you and you can't curse for the rest of the year. If you resist for the rest of our holiday, which I highly doubt, I'll teach you whatever you want." Er. He'll be trying to get me in the bed? And I have to resist? Not likely.

"That's… so unfair."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because… You… We… No… A _week_!" I gasped.

"That's basically it."

I needed a minute to collect myself. We took a week-off, and now we won't be making love at all. That's sick. No way.

_But Rose Hathaway can't lose, she never has_, whispered annoying small voice in my head.

I gulped. "Deal. But I want another thing. If I win, you mustn't listen any of that music when I'm around. If I lose, which I won't, I'll buy you CD and western novel."

"And you'll read one," he added.

"Hey, that's not-" I saw the look on his face. "Okay, deal." We shook hands, which, as always, made me weak. I leaned my head on the glass, suddenly tired, but amused anyway. This was going to be fun.

I watched as day slowly turned to twilight. The closeness of the night made me feel desperate by longing for Dimitri's touch, kiss, or him telling me he loves me. I instinctively knew he felt the same, so I drew nearer my fingers and interlaced them with his. His thumb caressed my palm as I muttered, "Dimitri?"

"Mmm?"

"Tell me you love me."

He smiled silently and raised my hand to his lips. I felt his chilly breath against my skin. "I love you, Roza," he muttered and lightly kissed each fingertip, "Like nothing else in the universe." His words instantly made me feel so much better, and when I whispered I loved him too, I felt complete again. Those were practically the moments I lived for. I felt safe in his grip when twilight sank in the dark night and car lights were the only source of light for the snowflakes that were sticking to the trees surrounding us.

Gosh, I can be so sentimental sometimes.

Our route, if it was even possible, became even more surrounded by forest – it seemed to be shrinking in size around Dimitri and I, making me lose the fucking bet.

"That's not fair," I groaned again, "Do you have any idea how hard it is?" I yelled and punched the window with my elbow. "Shit," I mumbled when I figured out it actually hurt, "Trying not to think about it makes me actually think about it."

Dimitri chuckled, "You started it!" I frowned and threw a look at him angrily.

"That's only because you're stubborn. And now everyone is hurting," I paused for a second. "I'm bored." He grinned again. "Are we there yet?" I asked with desperate voice. He held my hand calmly.

"An hour." He was always so calm and short in answering. I, however, pulled a pace at his answer. "Fuck," I swore, intentionally, of course. He shook his head. "I'll go get some sleep. Fire Fucker woke me up at 6." He sighed at my cursing but I already closed my eyes and drifted to sleep immediately.

"Rose." I buried my face into something hard and glassy. "Roza." What? "Roza, wake up."

"We here yet?" I groaned.

"Yes, that's why you need to wake up." My Russian God was leaning at me and his silky hair caressed my cheek – I shivered and opened my eyes, to look at the most beautiful and perfect creature Mother Nature has ever made. "Jesus, you're a masterpiece, Comrade. The next week's gonna be freaking difficult." I already regretted involving into this stupid bet – his scent made me want to drag him into bed and-

"Come on, let's get you out of the car," he smiled, "Rose," Dimitri smiled and helped me out of the car, "Welcome to Gatlinburg, Pigeon."

I was _so_ speechless. I mean, Lissa's so evil! How could she book a room for us in a cabin here and expect we won't be doing… it? No. She didn't do this to me. She better didn't. Shit.

"I'm gonna choke her!" I exclaimed, which made Dimitri gave me scared look.

"Who?"

"The… Dragomir Pri- The Queen!" I yelled, "How could she do this to me?" I asked in disbelief and explained why this frustrated me.

"You were charged with killing the Queen once, wasn't that enough for you? And besides, she couldn't know," Dimitri defended her smugly.

"That doesn't change anything."

He rolled his eyes and held my frozen hand.

"Come on, we should get inside." Yeah, so you will be able to hump me in private?

I, however, grabbed my suitcases and dragged myself in the cabin, which painfully-delightfully reminded me of the one at St. Vladimir's.

Dimitri, of course, was right behind me.

"Good evening," he kindly greeted Blond Barbie behind the receptor's desk. She obviously got hold of the wrong idea about his kindness and smiled dreamily, of course not throwing me a single look.

I cleared my throat and Blondie finally started paying me some attention – the angry one, sure.

"Just give us the freaking key, please," I groaned and rolled my eyes as she gave my own personal Russian God another loving look before turning to the key shelf.

"Thank you," I smooched sweetly and grabbed Dimitri's hand possessively. Blondie's face darkened. I felt her gaze throwing daggers in my back but I rapidly pushed Dimka on the stairs, luggage co-operating. "Roza!" he hissed with amused smile on his lips, amused by my jealousy, naturally. "What was that?" he questioned and I made a wry face.

"You men are just horrible! You don't even notice woman eyeing you!" He shook his head but I pushed him forward.

In a minute, we were in the room. It was quite cozy, actually. _Okay, okay_. Really cozy. Not to mention how attractive the bed seemed…

Stop. _Stop thinking about it, Rose_. You're gonna have a shower and then get straight to bed. I mean, sleep. Piece of cake.

"I'm gonna shower," I mumbled and seized my pajamas.

"Want some company?" Dimitri asked obscenely.

"Nice try, Comrade. Nice try. But, no, thanks." He pulled a face and I said, "I'm not gonna give in that easily. You should try harder."

His lips stretched a big smile. Sleazy one. "You're welcome," he whispered and took a step closer.

"No!" I yelled all of sudden, "Don't… move!" His smile grew even bigger, but he stopped, that's what matters.

"Roza, Roza. If you can't handle being five steps away from me, how do you plan on resisting me while we get to sleep?" I frowned. Hell. I didn't think about that. "I'll deal with this later. But now, let me shower." He quickly opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "_Alone_."

"Your wish is my command," he replied and I yelled back on my way to the bathroom, "It would still be much easier if you taught me how to curse!"

**So, how did you like it? Let me know down below! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**C'mon, Rose, Give In!**

**SO MANY SO GOOD REVIEWS! You truthfully made my day, week, month! Keep doing it! I'm so happy that I'm looking forward to write something you'll like. I'm writing this in the middle of my classes 'cause I want to update ASAP! I really hope I won't disappoint you. **

**This one is much sweeter and maybe fulsome than the first chapter. **

I love bets.

Really. Because I always win and therefore get what I want. I don't actually recall losing a bet, ever. But, considering situation I am in now... It's probably and most likely and almost for sure _and_ almost certainly gonna ruin Rose Hathaway's bet reputation. Which is bad. I can't let this happen.

Or can I? I mean, it would be justified if I lost in those circumstances?

No. Don't think of that. It'd bring Dimitri infinite, never ending smile, set of mocking and self-satisfaction. Oh, and I forgot about Christian. That little Pyro would never stop making fun of me, never ever. Lissa would probably just stupidly giggle at his superficial jokes, and, oh, Abe would be so disappointed. I _bet_ he has never lost the bet, but he would, of course, laugh at... conditions of mine and Dimitri's. Mom most likely wouldn't even know, neither would Adrian. Well, my relationship with him was still... on shaky ground. Sketchy, somehow.

But, nevertheless, I can't let this happen. Fire Lord would be shaming me for the rest of my life. I have to fight. Fight against Dimitri, which is quite impossible, but still. I could do it. I've beaten him before. I have to succeed. And I'll make Old Man proud. Oh. And since when do I want to impress Zmey?

I rolled over the sheets, sighing and tossed up between letting loose or fighting on. The reason for my thoughts was lying on the other side of bed, probably making a plan how he would hump me in the way I would give in. And, exact that sudden thought made me decide: I _will_ fight. I can't let this calculating, though sexy and beautiful and so on person win.

I felt his sneaky fingers climbing slowly under the covers, making path to my butt. I closed my eyes, trying not to roll over and do what comes next. He didn't give up, of course not. I felt his fingertips brush against my hip and slide onto my stomach. I wrinkled.

"Dimitri," I said, my face still a frown, "Stop."

I knew he grinned. I just knew him so well.

"You know," I began, "I could actually sue you for sexual harassment." His moving stopped immediately. I pulled my lips into smile. Rose: 1, Dimka: 0.

"Would you?" he muttered against my back and my self-control was back on shaky ground.

"N-no," I uttered and my thoughts commenced wondering about how hard would I be able to resist getting undressed if I simply just kissed him for good morning? It's not... It's not like we wouldn't be kissing a whole week, I would totally lose bet about _that_.

I turned around, still unsure of what I was doing. When I caught a glimpse of his face my heart hurt delightfully. He was _gorgeous_. His hair was a mess, but he'd put it behind his ears, _again_, and I wanted to touch it and caress it and wrap it around my fingers, feel its smoothness, hugging my skin in that silk and-

"I see you're not doing very good job at resisting," he smiled smugly. I blinked and found us an inch apart, my fingertip already on his cheek, readied to pull his face closer.

"Oh," I gasped, but didn't remove my finger.

We were lying in silence.

"Come on, Rose," he finally whispered with tiny, barely noticeable grin – and that was what made me putting my guard on alert again. I gave him gentle look, and that treacherous finger of mine slid down his cheekbone to his mouth, and his chin, then over his neck and stopped at his bare chest. It gave me so yearning feeling it hurt. I could touch him, taste him, kiss him, but I couldn't feel the whole of him. Our love used to be kind of platonic, but after the cabin my longing for Dimitri and his whole body itself grew bigger, and now, lying between those sheets my resisting was the only boundary that was keeping us apart. We'd been apart for month, maybe two; it was our job to be. And now, finally together, I wanted to feel him more than ever.

His face was no longer amused, he was more like desperate for me, and I realized then he believed that I could actually keep my hands off him for a week.

I lay my hand on his warm chest and he put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He was no longer interested in _just winning the bet_, he wanted me and in his eyes I saw not only that animalistic lust that got over our minds sometimes, it was gentler than this. Dimitri slid his hand to my stomach, over my chest, lightly over my breasts which immediately made me shiver and sigh in delight. His fingers stopped at my cheekbone, lightly touching my hair that stuck behind ear, and I could almost feel the gooseflesh on his forearm as he did. His skin seemed to be perfect match to mine, it felt smooth and soft and perfectly right.

I dug my nails lightly into his shoulder and got myself a bit closer. It was enough to feel chilly breaths meeting each other and it made our noses touch. Dimitri brushed his against mine and I closed my eyes to experience and sink into what was about to happen. His breath flew over my cheek as he raised his head a bit to brush his face with mine. Our cheeks touched and Dimitri tipped his head over to lean his lips on my skin – I felt his mouth sliding from my cheekbone back to my temple, putting a single loving peck here and there, to my forehead, nose, chin, and then stopped right above my lips, distanced by a fraction as I opened my eyes, not able to keep up with dark.

I might be exaggerating, but his beauty surprised me and made me sigh every single time I got to look at his sight.

I gasped and slowly moved my fingers, shaking, up to his brown locks. I ran them through his hair, oh, so smooth. We hesitated with the kiss, because, God, the moment was so sweet and precious we wanted it last forever. So, with my fingers dug in his locks and his fingertips on my cheeks and lips we got closer every second, slowly, until each of us felt light brush of other's lips and making it stronger and getting closer each moment. When our lips were so locked up together we weren't able to push them farther, closer, nearer, we gave in. It felt so freaking good to taste his skin again, and I was no longer sex I wanted – something more. And so Dimitri slid his fingers back in my hair, and I realized his whole body was leaning against mine. My arm wrapped around his back tightly and I slightly spread my lips apart, allowing our tongues to meet. Another wave of ecstasy ran through my body and I shivered, for the – what, second, third? - time this morning. I heard him moan out of enjoyment and he pressed his bare chest even closer to my breasts.

My head was spinning around madly, drugged by his oh-so-amazing scent, he smelt like peppermint, lavender, brownies, even that intoxicating scent of baby's skin, maybe like a coffee, or one of those wonderful herbal lotions, coconut and rain mixed in one, sea and his own perfect Dimitri Belikov scent of his, I was almost able to grab the sun and happiness that made me the luckiest person on the Earth, just being kissed and hugged by his skin, hair, lips, and, oh, his love, his love.

By the way, speaking of scents – I love the scent of shops, really. And Luis Vuitton bag.

Dimitri pulled away gently, so gently I could still feel his lips on mine, and he looked at me with such breathtaking gaze I felt like the most important person in the World History. It was marvelous emotion spreading into every piece of my body, magnificent, mighty, charming. His tenderness was almost tangible and we simply lay here, watching and deepening in each other's gaze, it was like a bond Lissa and I used to have, just more intimate, personal and domestic.

Oh God. I _am_ acting fulsomely, yeah?

"Dimitri," I whispered nearby his ear, "We can keep kissing, just promise you won't try to... do _it_."

He almost smiled and muttered in fake-cryptic voice, "Alright. I swear on our love."

My lips pulled into a smile automatically as I rolled over.

**Eh, what do you think? I know, I just figured out I wasted more than a half of a chapter on that kiss, haha, I'm sort of proud of it. I hope you liked it, and please tell me what do you want to happen next? I'll try to make your wishes come true. Thanks, again, for reading & reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**C'mon, Rose, Give In!**

**You are of course the most perfect readers ever. Thank you. **

"I have to call Lissa and revenge her," I gasped and rolled out of our embrace. I gave him quick goodbye kiss and crawled to my bedside table to get my laptop and cell. I was sometimes quite annoyed by our bond's disappearing – the moments I had no idea if she was safe and sound. And why the hell she booked us a room here.

I texted her _Liss, get your ass on Skype_ and placed my butt in the cross-legged sitting position, being comfortable between all the sheets with Dimitri's arm around my shoulders. Small part of my mind wondered if Lissa would get hold of the wrong idea about messy bed and hair of ours, and us cuddled into each other.

"Rose!" It was, sadly, Christian's gleeful and joyful voice I got to hear first – yeah, what a balm to my ears. "Baby, you have no idea how I miss you," he said lovingly and I frowned.

"The worst of all is that you actually mean it," I growled and after a short glance turned my attention to Lissa. She pulled a face and said, "Do not look at me this way, Rose. I always think you're gonna punch me..."

"I wouldn't if you didn't book the room for us _here_, in this oh-so-similar-to-_that_-one cabin!" She looked confused, through it seemed she was slightly having fun – of course, she knew exactly about my experience with cabins.

"Er... I don't understand really. I thought that was a good thing? I m-mean, by the sight I'd say you've already taken advantages of the situation..."

Christian burst into laughter (it's no secret I sent him the deadliest glance I had), Dimitri was just about to do the same and my best friend's face was half-confused-and-scared and half-seemed-she-was-going-to-laugh-badly.

Only I seemed to be not having fun, well, I was actually slowly getting quite pissed.

"It's not what you think," I ground my teeth and shooed Dimitri's arm off angrily. "What's so fucking funny, Pyro?" Of course, certain that I couldn't hurt him through webcam, he laughed grinned even harder. I freaked out. "You guys really know how to be the pain in my fucking ass!" I yelled and Dimitri rolled my eyes at my bad language.

"I bet Belikov would love to get your ass 'effed'." Christian was about to fall of his chair of laughter and Lissa was kinda dying on his shoulder. And me? I was freaking pissed.

"Watch it, Glitter. If your ass got close to me I would damage it so badly even Lissa wouldn't want you anymore," I clenched words between my teeth. Dimitri, instead of supporting me when Pyro uttered that naughty comment about my ass, buried his face in the pillows, thinking I wouldn't see him laugh hardly. Glitter's smile grew even wider, if that was possible. Lissa was barely keeping herself on the chair and she sort of looked like she was on crack or maybe had had too much hashish brownies. She was hanging on Christian's shoulder and giggling madly.

"This is so not funny!" I yelled but the wall behind me would get my point sooner. I punched the first thing in my near vicinity, therefore Dimitri.

"_ROZA_!" he shouted in sudden pain. I, truthfully, forgot how hard I can hit something.

"Oh, my God, I'm SO sorry, Dimitri,..." I tried to apologize through Christian's hilarious sounds and Lissa crushing the floor, "Wh-where did I punch you...?" I uttered and hoping it was not where I thought it was.

"If you two are ever gonna do _it_ again after I just saw I swear I'm not touching Lissa for a month!" Christian's giggle even through webcam seemed annoying, though kind of funny. But I had other worries at the moment, like checking the truth of his statement.

"Does it h-hurt much?" I whispered, concerned. I truthfully didn't mean to punch him... there!

"I'm so s-sorry, I didn't mean t-to..." He cut me off with a swing of hand and told me to turn my attention on the freaking and giggling couple on-line. I gulped but turned to Lissa.

"See?" I squeaked madly, "That happens if-if-if you annoy me!" I gasped at them and Sparky's hysterical laughter was about to die down tiredly. Lissa, however, was trying hard to keep her face serious.

"Rose," she swallowed and her body was shaking with restrained laughter, "I'm sorry for that. I... Well, it was just... funny..."

"It was hilarious, Lissa," Christian corrected and I was about to hit monitor when Lissa cut him off.

"Whatever," she said, "I... And Christian, of course... well, there's something I need to tell you." She smiled, and it was not really one of those crazy smiles earlier, it was way more Lissa-ish.

Nevertheless, I grew suspicious, noticing her acting a bit uncomfortably. "What is it about?"

"Well, don't hate me, Rose, since nothing's really my fault, I don't really want to ruin your holiday, I swear..." She paused. "Well... The Court was attacked by Strigoi." I gasped in fear for hear and, well, all my loved ones there. Was everyone okay? Mia, Eddie, Adrian...?

"Oh, _Jesus_!" I screamed and felt Dimitri slowly recovering, because he rose up a bit after hearing my terrified scream. I grabbed laptop and pulled it closer, my face looking like I was nuts. "Are you alright, all of you? _What happened_? And why the _heck_ would I be mad at you?" Lissa looked like she was trying to calm me down and even Christian grew more serious.

"First... Everyone's okay. Well, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Abe and your mom. Eddie had a pretty ugly wound, however, but I healed it, so he's fine..." I freaked out.

"Tell me everything, Liss! How many of them?"« Now I knew Dimitri was on guard. He was leaning on my back and listening to my best friend.

"There were a lot, Rose, no one really knows. Guardians on Court managed to knock down about forty, maybe fifty, but we lost a lot of Dhampirs... And Moroi." I was shocked. I couldn't move. _Fifty? What the hell? _

My mouth opened and my eyes were all wide.

"What else, your Majesty?" Dimitri questioned, his gaze concentrated on Lissa. He was, oh, so good at reading people, and as he asked what else happened, I began eyeing her face a bit more and noticed she was hesitating about something.

Lissa would, under normal circumstances, told him to stop calling her _your Majesty_, but now, she just drew a deep breath and started composing a reply.

"Strigoi... Changed someone." She threw a nervous glance at Christian, but he stared blindly at the wall on his right. The little I saw his eyes... filled with pain. It couldn't be about-

"Who?" Dimitri asked with no mercy in his voice. Lissa swallowed and tried to hold Sparkie's hand but he moved it away. She therefore turned in our way and sighed.

"Tasha."

I felt Dimitri's face harden against my shoulder, but I felt nothing. I didn't even start comprehending what Lissa just told me.

"How?" I uttered like a robot and clang Dimitri's hand. Lissa gazed at Christian once more, but he was not paying a bit of attention to her – she sighed again.

"It was purposely."

The first think I thought of was Christian. This... must be so difficult for him. First his parents and then Tasha. His aunt, however, seemed to rather die than to be _awakened_. She was a fighter, indeed. Even if she framed me for the murder to seize Dimitri I still thought of her as, I don't know... I certainly knew she would _never_ be turning into Strigoi on purpose. At least I thought I did.

A very rare word connection appeared in my mind; poor Christian. I wanted to say something but my throat was numb. I tried to utter some comforting words for him, but it came out as mutated guttural voice.

"Why?" Dimitri whispered astonished.

Lissa, again, hesitated. "As you know... The trial was getting closer. She understood she will be found guilty and, uh, I guess she t-thought it was the only w-way. Hans is still investigating the whole affair, and I don't know much."

This was so not like Tasha. She must've known Lissa would help her and do her best to keep her alive and, well, not executed, because of Christian.

"But what does that have to do with us, here? Are we sent back to Court?" I asked, confused.

"No," she replied, uncertain, "Hans... and other investigators are afraid the Court isn't safe anymore. They... are sending me and a few guardians to you. And Christian's coming to, naturally." Why's that, hell? She'd be much safer with tons of guardians there than here with me!

"That's because I wanted that, Rose. I feel safer with you," she said gently as she read my mind.

"Oh."

"So... Is that okay with you? I... I am bothering your time-off somehow," she said apologetically.

"Lissa! Are you nuts? If that keeps you safe, well, there's no time-off that'd made me risk your life!" I whispered passionately and Dimitri agreed. She thanked us and I turned to Christian.

"Sparkie," I said quietly and tenderly, "I'm so sorry. For Tasha. I really am." He smiled in my way friendly.

"It's fine, Rose. Thank you." I hesitated before nodding in their way.

"Okay... So... I guess I'll call you later. When do you arrive?"

"In the morning, we will be travelling during the day, just in case." I nodded at her reply.

"Deal. Then... can't wait to see you."

Lissa smiled. "Um, Rose?"

"Yes?" I was just about to log out when she called my name. I looked at her curiously.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Oh, God. She had that naughty grin on her face that threatened to turn into hysteric session earlier.

"Kind of, but not as much as I'd like." I gave Dimitri dirty look. "It's an awfully long story, I will tell you about it when you guys get here," I moaned, so not-looking-forward to the conversation.

"Rose and I bet," Dimitri disclosed and I poked him in the chest with naughty grin on my face. Lissa's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"I can't wait to hear more. When Rose bets, she bets for something important." She paused and her lips pulled into a huge grin. "Remember when we bet you wouldn't kiss a girl and then you went straight to Meredith and 'crushed your lips with hers'? I thought I was going to die, it was hilarious," she burst with laughter. That seemed to wake Christian up, and so did Dimitri.

"You did what?" they both said in unison, Dimitri jealously, Christian looking for subject of mocking me already. A minute ago his girlfriend told us his aunt came to the bad side and he was already his old self. Boy, that man is indestructible.

"I had no other choice! She was threatening me!" I pointed at Lissa but Dimitri's face remained unchanged.

"Seems we have a lot to talk about today." I rolled my eyes and told him I will, and then said goodbye to happy couple on-line. Christian spat a few superficial jokes about girl kissing at me till I lost my nerves and closed my laptop with a lot of unnecessary force.

"Really seems we have a lot to talk about," Dimitri frowned bitterly.

"Oh, come on, Comrade, it was just a peck!" I resisted, but there was a knock on the door that cut me off.

"Excuse me, Rose Hathaway, is that you?" A nice woman was standing at the door, obviously a hotel employee, her voice so melodic it kind of hurt.

"Yeah, that'd be me," I answered curiously and transformed my attention to her badge. _Rachel Morris._

"Er, a letter came from Pennsylvania; it doesn't have really the hotel's address, but some, er..." She took a quick look on the envelope, "Hans, or someone, transformed it here." She handed it to me and I thanked her. As soon as Rachel left the room I closed the door and sat on the bed beside Dimitri.

He passed me a paperknife and I was so damn nosy of why I'd get a letter I barely managed to open it properly. The letter was written in excellent handwriting and I started reading, along with Dimitri, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

There were only a two sentences on the paper, threatening and at the same time unusually plain.

_Guess what gets the girl taking Dimitri Belikov from Natasha Ozera. I will find you, don't worry._

Well, the good news was that it wasn't Lissa Strigoi were after.

**Huh, do you like it? I hope I satisfied your expectations! **


	4. Chapter 4

**C'mon, Rose, Give In!**

**You are all lovely reviewers. I adore you all.**

Dimitri and I froze. I could feel his anger growing in every moment of the silence we shared. He was obviously pissed that Moroi-purposely-turned-Strigoi that almost got _his_ Roza executed to get _him_ was now after me. And who wouldn't be pissed? Tasha was such a bitch, indeed.

I heard him hiss, almost soundlessly. I recognized the word – it was Russian swear word, dammit! – but didn't understand the meaning_. Just a week, Rose, and then you'll know,_ I encouraged myself. _If I'll be alive next week._

"Shit!" I gasped out of sudden, "I have to call Lissa off! She can't come here! And, if I reconsider the thing, even you better get of that crazy woman's way, 'cause-"

"Have you lost your mind?" Dimitri's calm voice woke me up from hysteria attack – I gazed him, wide eyes and fear, not for me, but for him and Lissa and maybe even Christian.

"No. Not yet. Why do you ask?" I questioned in the same calm voice, but unlike his, it didn't reflect stable mental health.

"Oh, I don't know," he said lightly, "But I think I'm not going anywhere." _Of course he isn't_.

I silenced for a moment and then remembered what I was about to do before he interrupted me. "But I still have to call Lissa. She... cannot come."

"She won't listen to you," Dimitri noted and sighed, somehow desperately. "If you tell her what's all about, she will definitely come here and try to help you as best as she can. She'll come to support you and comfort you. Because you'd do the same for her." I closed my eyes. That was stupid – and inevitable. She could do everything she wanted, well, until it was legal. And if she wanted to come to a skiing center, she had all right to. She was the Queen, God damn it!

"Deal," I gave up, but my voice still wasn't quite normal, "But I'm gonna call her anyway." Not that he listened to me. Dimitri was already engrossed into that short letter – I bet he knew it by heart till now – but he was also deep in planning of showdown with Tasha. Considering we win.

"Rose?" I got to hear Lissa's surprised voice, "We talked a minute ago, did something happen?" I didn't even hint at what was going on, and she already suspected a catastrophe. Painfully worried.

"Depends," I avoided my point, but she remained firm.

"On what?"

I took a deep breath and told her. "Tasha's not after you, Liss." Silence. "So you can simply get back to Court, you'll be safer." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them – they made her even more suspicious.

Another minute of silence. "She's after _you_, isn't she? Because of Dimitri," Lissa uttered calmly and thought how insightful she was able to be. I, however, decided not to deny nor confirm her statement. She took that as an agreement. "I'm still coming." I moaned desperately. I knew that she wasn't gonna give up, but neither was I.

"Liss," I exclaimed, "It's dangerous! And, besides, I have Dimitri here for me, I don't ne-" I bit my lip.

"You don't need me." She seemed hurt and offended. "I see."

"No, Liss... I..."

"Then let me come."

"You're blackmailing me! It's not fair!"

"Neither is making your best friend stay out of trouble!" I just had to laugh at her logic.

"Liss, you are so stubborn sometimes!"

She grinned in reply. "I'm coming, Rose. Face it. Goodbye." She hung up. I can't believe it. She hung up on me in the middle of our conversation. Lissa never hung up on anyone. And I'm not just anyone!

Life appeared to be hopeless troublemaker.

"She is not giving up, is she?" Dimitri questioned and I just collapsed on the bed beside him.

"My life's a mess." I was desperate. Hadn't I gone through enough trouble and pain?

"It isn't, Roza," Dimitri said gently, "Why do you think so?"

"Isn't it obvious?" My sarcasm definitely was. "Every time my life seems to go in the right way there must be a problem." He didn't say anything – he definitely knew what I was alluding mostly at that perfect time of ours that ended in a catastrophe – Dimitri, however, simply hugged me and I leant tiredly on his chest. He tenderly caressed me down my spine and I snuggled closer. Well, if I reconsider everything, right in that moment, my life seemed perfect. But reality is brutal.

_Lissa, what am I gonna do?! _Out of despair, I sent her another text, hoping for some kind of comforting answer. Instead, she rudely took her time before sending a worthless response. _Take Dimitri and relax in sauna, you two! I already checked you in, so no excuses!_

I took a deep breath. How dared she-

_Go._ Here she texted me again, just like she knew I was gonna act like a smartass and complain. But, unbelievably, like she used compulsion through the text I grabbed Dimitri's hand and said:

"Come on, D. Queen's orders." He gave me searching look but I simply shrugged in response.

I led him along the hallway, towards the elevator. I was astonished by Lissa's 'knowledge', because she somehow sensed my feeling of being lost and kept texting me.

_The ground floor, Rose. _

I wondered if she became that – _how did he say it?_ – _vrăjitoare,_ I think. Or something.

Suddenly, elevator's _ding _woke me up out of my thoughts. Anxious, I headed out followed by my Russian, of course.

"Roza, where-"

"Shh!" I cut him off and he sank into curious silence and, with me as a navigator, we walked toward where I assumed spa was.

"This way," I ordered Dimitri with false confidence in my GPS abilities, but he followed me like a puppy.

And, out of sudden, there we were. It was just... wow. It somehow reminded me of Court's spa centre, but this was even better. In the middle, there appeared to be a huge pool with fountains and massage nozzles and everything. Not to mention Jacuzzis for snuggling happy couples, and, oh, right in front of me, there was a Finnish sauna.

"Crap!" the realization hit me, "I think I forgot my bikinis. And so did you." My desperate face changed its expression into shocked one, seeing Dimitri's devilish grin spreading across too amused face. This can't be good.

"I don't think you need them, Roza." I followed his gaze to a warning that stuck on the sauna's door. I froze.

_WARNING_

_Swimsuits forbidden._

Oh. That's just great.

"I hate her," I murmured, quietly at first, "I really... _dislike_ her," I interfered with nicer version.

Dimitri burst in laughter. "This is so not funny," I hissed and wanted to continue when my phone vibrated. Evil Lissa, as you can imagine.

_I had nothing to do with this!_

No shit.

I actually believed she was going to kill me with her sarcasm. And I was speechless. Dimitri, as always, noted that.

"Rose," he said naughtily, "Why waste time going back to our room?"

I changed my mind. I hate bets.

I walked out of the changing cubicle, my body wrapped in a soft, flannel robe – my eyes met Dimitri's as soon as I did, and, dear Jesus, he looked neat – as always, but nevertheless. His waist was covered only with towel, and if he didn't want to get into trouble for disrespecting the rules in that damn sauna, he was gonna drop it in near future.

"Roza," he grinned and offered me a hand. I instead punched him in the shoulder which made his smile even bigger. "So," he said smugly, "Let's obey Lissa and relax." I furrowed my eyebrows but followed in the section where people were supposed to get off all pieces of textile human being could possibly wear. And Dimitri Belikov didn't even hesitate.

Sweet Lord.

_He actually did it. _

_I can't believe it._

_I have to pinch myself. _

_Rose. Do._ Not. _Give. In._

I had to bite my lip – I had seen him naked plenty of times, but that was when we were about to do it, right? Not when I was supposed to keep my hands off.

"Like what you see, Roza?" he teased dirtily and I surprisingly noticed my lip was bleeding from biting it too badly.

"Naturally," I sighed in reply and untied my robe.

Oh, it was so great to see it was his time to swallow in painful delight. "How about you?" If he was playing dirty, so was I, damn!

"Lots," he gulped and I strummed sexy walking toward the entrance.

The heat hit me out of sudden – not that I hadn't been hot before, I mean, with naked Dimitri around?! – and it felt good. It felt good I was doing something more or less normal when crazy Strigoi was after me. Maybe this wasn't so bad idea after all.

Or maybe it was. When _he_ came in, the room became even more heated (or it was just me?).

I sat down, half in despair, half in enjoyment. Dimitri, naturally, sat beside me – and then I noticed it was just the two of us in. God has a sick sense of humor.

I was forcing myself to breathe deeply and not think of a hot naked person beside me, which appeared to be my soul mate as well. _I want some _focus_ for Christmas, please!_

His fingers searched for mine and I couldn't help but squeeze them. We were already soaked in sweat and the temperature was deadly. My heart ached, and so did my body as he moved his hand to my thigh. I shivered but didn't stop him – because, hey, it felt damn good!

His fingertips moved down to my knee and then back to my thigh and up to my stomach, circling. I was swallowing and breathing deeply, but nothing seemed to help it.

And then, he moved his fingers off. I was just about to scream _Why the hell did you stop?!_ when he moved them on my sweaty cheek and pulled my face closer to his. The only noise seemed to be my deep breathing that was stopping me from humping him. But only one sight at his face was enough to lose part of my control and when he touched my lips with his my guard was becoming really weak.

He slowly slid his tongue across my upper lip and I bit his gently in response. His lips created a smile against mine as I put my palm on his wet chest and leaned in closer.

And all the time, I was reminding myself not to let loose, because of the bet. And I was amazed by myself, because we kept in line, not going father then I let.

"You giving in yet?" Dimitri exhaled against my ear and I shook my head off. Nevertheless, I leant my breasts against his chest and somehow lay him down. He had that winning smile on his face, but I just grinned mischievously.

"You wish," I whispered, feeling brand new wave of self-control, and he put his hand on my butt, which gave me another shiver. I was shivering a lot lately.

"I wish a lot of things," he smirked and his hand travelled from my butt on my hip and then to my stomach, sliding farther and farther.

"Tsk, tsk. Haven't you learnt anything?" I muttered and removed his fingers. Instead of rising up, I placed my lips on his and slid my tongue in his mouth passionately. He moaned and – God, this man is unstoppable – squeezed my butt again. I groaned to, and ran my fingers through his silk, wet hair. And then, the door opened.

We are busted, aren't we?

**Ugh, right? What do you think happened? Review and you'll find out soon enough!**


	5. Chapter 5

**C'mon, Rose, Give In!**

**God is good. Thank you for reviewing, amigos. **

**I, however, don't like this chapter so very much and please forgive me if I disappoint you.**

**P.S.: I laughed so hard when someone wrote that Abe should be the one to catch them. I'm sorry I didn't write that, terribly sorry!**

"Oh my... My eyes! My poor, innocent, _virgin_ eyes!" Such a familiar voice. Too familiar.

"Lissa?" I asked in hopelessness, begging my mind this was only a horrible dream, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd arrive in the evening!"

Instead of answering my question, she turned around with the speed of light and yelled, "No!" Before she closed the door completely she shouted again, "Believe me, Viktoria, if you walk in now this may be chasing you for the rest of your life!" Lissa paused. "It damaged my sanity enough already! And you, Christian, stay with her!"

Christian?

_Viktoria?_

If that isn't just great. Super. Cool. So, let's consider our situation.

my lover and I had bet I couldn't keep my hands off him,

we started making out in sauna,

naked,

we got caught,

we got caught by my also naked best friend, heading to sauna herself,

which appeared to be busting us with her boyfriend and Dimitri's sister I'd had a fight with before I left Siberia

So.

Oh, and there's nuts Strigoi after us.

My life is weird.

"What the hell were you two just doing?!" Lissa exclaimed as she was blind and suddenly turned to Dimitri who was red as a beetroot, "Wha- Viktoria's here! A-and you are bonking Rose in sauna! Shame on you!" She finally shut the door, and used a bit too much force. Then, it seemed to be time for her lecture.

"What were you thinking?! Your little sister could be the one to catch you! Oh, sweet Jesus, she thought _you_-" she pointed at Dimitri madly, and I wanted to warn her we couldn't know Vika was there, but she already continued, "Were a Strigoi! I thought you'd at least _call_ your family, they consider you dead, Christ! And-" she was about to keep yelling at us madly when I stopped her.

"How does Viktoria even know about-"

Lissa turned her deadly gaze at Dimitri again and cut me off, staring at him.

"Even in Siberia people do know about your... case. Which is also partly mine, so my running and, by Rose's fault, _becoming_ a Queen." She paused.

"Can I see her?" The sudden calmness and love in Dimitri's voice caught me surprised. "Viktoria."

Lissa looked at him as he was crazy. "Sure," she then sang with melodic voice and handed him a towel – while looking away innocently, of course – to wrap it around his waist. He hurried through the door, as fast as he could, with me right behind him. I seized a robe on my way and ran quickly to see that 'family meeting'. After all, they hadn't seen each other in years, besides knowing he had been a Strigoi once.

First I got to hear Viktoria's screams, sobs, crying and fighting Christian, who was using his crappy compulsion. As soon as he caught the sight of us, he let go and she turned around in the speed of light.

"Dimka, Dimka," Viktoria shook her head in disbelief and love, "What have you caused to us?"

I could definitely see she was a bit amused, but Dimitri, all teared up, wouldn't let her continue. He just ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her – she hugged him tightly and rose him up – he, of course, protested.

Viktoria's eyes were all wet as she caressed Dimitri's hair and whispered something to his ear. He held her face close to his, whispering what seemed like Russian apology. She wouldn't stop crying at his words, she simply nodded and touched his face again and again.

"Okay, folks," Christian exclaimed out of sudden – of course he had to be the one to ruin their moment. "I'm gonna need some insulin if you keep doing it."

Lissa smirked and even Dimitri seemed to be closer to his old 'normal' self.

I sighed. "Why don't we have a lunch?"

"Mama said she will choke you when she gets to see you. If she ever does, considering how often you come to visit us," Viktoria told Dimitri, "Babushka of course knew before she-" Vika threw a look at Lissa, "Turned you back." She paused. "Mama at first cried like hell, and then ran through whole Baia screaming it was a miracle." Dimitri's sister rolled her eyes. I could hardly imagine Olena running through Baia yelling at people. "They want to know when you'll visit them."

We were just having lunch and Vika was the one who did the talking. We, however, seemed a bit uncomfortable around each other – our last argument before I left Baia hadn't done any good.

But she kept talking.

"Sonya and Karolina ordered to get your ass back and-" she swallowed slightly, hesitating, "Babushka said she saw _her_-" Viktoria threw a nervous look at me, "Coming too."

The silence grew a bit unpleasant, and, again, it must've been Sparky to hit with the most inappropriate question.

"Do you two have, um, a problem?"

Oh, was it that obvious?

I shrugged and started paying too much attention to my unfinished steak.

"Do we?" I mumbled and began playing with my fork. I felt Dimitri's gaze flying from me to his sister.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and both of us shook our head, of course not convincing anyone.

"Roza. Viktoria."

Lissa kept quiet all the time – I told her everything that had happened in Siberia, so she knew about our fight. "Why don't you guys talk about it later?" she questioned, faking good mood. Everyone muttered something intangible in reply, transforming our attention to our plates. The rest of the lunch passed in an uncomfortable silence – shortly after, Lissa led Vika and Pyro... Well, somewhere, and watching them leave, I felt Dimitri behind me. I turned around, my eyes meeting his confused face.

"You probably want to talk about this. Upstairs," I faked a reasonable person.

We headed back, none of us really looking forward to our talk.

"So," he started when I shut the door angrily, "What was that?"

"I just shut the door," I replied dumbly. And he gave me it-is-not-time-for-making-jokes look. I sighed in hesitation. "Your sister and I had a little argument. And it wasn't me who started," I quickly said when noticing _the_ look.

"But, er, it wasn't her either." I continued with the whole Rolan story and his uneasiness grew by every word I told him. I was afraid that he was angry with me, but as she showed a few moments after I finished, he wasn't.

Instead, he thanked me for keeping his little sister safe, I think.

"I have to talk to Viktoria," Dimitri said and was about to leave when sudden flash of lust ran through my mind.

"Don't leave," I said in tiny voice, grabbing his hand, "You can go later."

He looked at me, surprised but amused and, most of all, victorious. "Ready to give in yet?"

That was so cruel. "Not getting rid of me _that_ easily."

"Then what?" he continued viciously.

"Just... stay."

We kept staring at each other, no one looked away. And every moment, we got closer. Enough close for me to lay my hands on his cheeks, and him putting them on my hips. He tipped his head like he was curious what was about to happen next and I seized for another lock of his hair that escaped his ponytail. Then I traced my fingers down to his neck, chest and the first unwelcomed button. Undoing it slowly and staring at his eyes, feeling his fingers moving up from my hip, I leaned closer. Dimitri pushed my body closer to the bed, and I got to undo three buttons already.

Then I looked at him and – lost it. By the sight I'd say he did too. I pulled him closer to me, one hand getting him free of his shirt and the other holding his face close to mine. Dimitri brushed his lips lightly on mine and his hands started to work on taking my sweatshirt off. His fingers slid over my stomach up to my breasts, stopping when reached the aim – that'd be undoing my bra.

I was about to moan when someone interrupted, again.

"Wow, you two are just unstoppable."

It was the whole gang on the door, and Pyro was the one who came up with smartass comment.

"Abso_fucking_lutely." I snapped at him and he giggled nervously.

"Is that even a word?"

"It is for me."

"Stop!" Lissa suddenly exclaimed, "We came for you two to... talk and go to have some fun together. And Christian's eager to hear about the bet."

"And I'd like to apologize." It was Viktoria who spoke up. "Rose," she started, "I'm sorry for not believing you, I know Rolan was an idiot. A-and the other thing I said..." _You act like you loved my brother, but there's no way you could have—no way you really understand love! _

She said those words after the 'night' with Rolan, and I knew she truly regretted them. "I know it's not true. I'm so sorry for what I said and grateful for saving our Dimka," she sniffled; her eyes soon teared up as I hugged her. It was nice to have my Vika back.

"Lissa, seriously, I'll get diabetes," Sparky whispered to Lissa.

"I'll get you some insulin, but first, Rose has to explain some things about the bet," my best friend grinned evilly.

So in_fucking_credibile.


	6. Chapter 6

_**C'mon, Rose, Give In! **_

**Hey, people! Thank you. And I see you're getting eager for more M-rated stuff. **

**This chapter's not an M-rated one yet, but it's on a good way to be. **

Lissa's grin grew bigger and bigger every moment. After they 'caught' us, she placed her butt comfortably between the sheets, although Fireboy and Viktoria insisted they felt reluctance about sitting in _the_ bed.

"So," my best friend began evilly, "What about the bet?" I sighed in answer and buried my face into my hands.

"Rose wanted me to teach her how to swear in Russian," Dimitri replied instead, with a smug smile on his face, "I refused, and she promised – Viktoria, cover your ears! – she's making me wait." A few moments of horror passed until the explanation reached my friends' slow brain. And I regretted that.

"Oh my God!" Christian squealed, "Am I being punk'd? _You two?!_ For a week?! _Lissa!_ Am I... hearing things?" His voice dropped from hysteric screech to fear for his sanity. I'd be really worried about the last one if I were Lissa. Hey, let's face it – the guy's simply insane. Speaking straight from the shoulder.

"No, Glowing One, you're not being _punk'd_," I hissed through my teeth theatrically, "It's truly the battle I'm fighting and defending my reputation." Lissa chuckled, along with her stupid, load-of-crap boyfriend, Dimitri and his sis. I, however, wasn't considering situation all that funny as they did, but I did let them have their fun.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to make a scene at that very moment. "Fine, now that you know everything, you can bug off, right?"

Lissa grew fake-serious. "I don't think so, Rosie. I can't let you lose the bet." I threw her pissed look.

"Lissa! Get _out_! All of you!" Glitter was the first one to do so, his face terrified – he was followed by Viktoria, and honestly, Lissa was hard one to get out. She was pleading and faking tears before she give in, saying _No sex, Rose, promise. I couldn't stand being your best friend anymore if you lost the bet!_

Rolling my eyes, I closed the door – and locked it, well, we learn from our mistakes, don't we? – and turned to my gorgeous God. He was all cuddled in the sheets, wearing only his shirt and boxers with cactus/wild west motive, bought by me. I smiled at the sight, but my smile soon transformed to naughty one. He definitely seemed to notice it – his eyes hugged my body lustfully and my grin grew even huger. "No doing it," I whispered in low, sexy moan and took a few slow steps closer. I could see him getting in action. On my way to the bed, I unbuttoned my blouse, leaving it on the floor, forgotten. His eyes grew wide and excited, watching me standing in front of him in my black, lacy bra and _a sweatsuit._

But Dimitri didn't seem to mind. Instead, I leant into him and he pulled me closer. Of course by then, his shirt was long gone and my moans filled the room when my bare skin touched his. He neared his lips to mine, and I waited them eagerly. But Dimitri made me wait for them, and it came to the point _I _kissed _him_ – waves and waves of ecstasy rolling over my body – I bit his lip gently, and he replied with passionate caress of mine, then me continuing rougher than I probably should. I felt his chilly fingers running along my spine, meeting my bra buckle. I groaned at his touch, deepening and making the kiss hungrier.

My favorite Russian moved his hands on my butt, going to take my pants off - his skin burned against mine as he did, squeezing my ass slightly, but the act was, like always, filled with lust and longing. He travelled down to my hip, then moving toward my inner thigh.

I groaned and pulled my lips off, burying my face into his muscular chest. And that was really not the best thing I could've done, because his intoxicating scent didn't do any good. Not that he stopped torturing me – his hand was still sliding from my knee up and up, occasionally threatening to pull my panties off. I wanted to remain buried into his shoulder, but Dimitri had other plans with me.

"As you said, Roza, no doing it," he grinned mischievously. I assumed he'd stop, but he obviously decided to tease me.

It started with placing a peck to my forehead. Then, it was all going down. Like _down_ down.

He brushed his cheek against mine, slipping his tongue from my chin across my neck. I felt his hands touching my breasts, and, oh, it felt wonderful. His silky skin was perfect match for mine, and I began to realize too soon his mouth was already kissing and caressing my breasts. He ran his tongue across my skin gently, and I shuddered, of course. "Dimitri..." I groaned in a husky voice, "I... Oh my... Stop it." I wasn't capable of nothing else but that, and digging my face in to a pillow.

His torturing continued – and it was enjoyable one. I felt him moving again, down, kissing the skin on my stomach and massaging my butt at the same time. I felt so much at once – love and passion on the first place, followed by that horrible resistance of mine, and longing wish and need for the whole of him.

All my thoughts and bunches of emotions were interrupted – Dimitri decided to tease me even more, so he put his hands on my hips, drawing my belly closer to his awaiting and lustful lips. "Roza," he was whispering my name the same way like always when we were doing this, "You're so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes," he muttered against my warm skin, causing my brain go numb. "Most of the time," he then added and his lips spread a smile, making me chuckle. "What's so funny?" he asked, although not stopping on his lips' way.

"It's not funny really," I replied huskily, "Just I like the sound of it. In case you haven't noticed, people laugh when they're happy."

"And you are happy."

"The happiest."

"I know an exception," he replied and began sliding his fingers down my inner thigh – I sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Comrade," I groaned and was stopping myself from melting in his embrace immediately. His teeth slipped across my skin so lightly I almost didn't notice, but it caused me breathtaking feeling anyways. "Dimitri..." I gasped once more, but my wishes wouldn't be listened.

He began moving his lips farther and farther, causing me that inexplicable feeling and longing.

I couldn't take the torture anymore – I seized for his arm and pulled him up to a kiss. He was more than eager to respond and it became as passionate collision of lips, but it soon grew soft and gentle. Now it was his turn to moan lustfully. No matter how many times we'd kissed, he always managed to impress me, and catch me off-guard. I ran my fingers through his silky, smooth hair and the enjoyment and lust was making me give in. After that much teasing and cuddling from his side I wanted him, I wanted to love him.

I really do hate bets.

_But you want it, Rose,_ treacherous voice in my head irritated. Well... It's just a bet after all, isn't it? Bet versus Dimitri Belikov. No way bet is winning this fight.

Determined, I sank into those deep, warm brown eyes that loved me so much. Did he see it? Did he see my surrender?

No matter what, I kept kissing him. I was about to start working on taking his boxers off, when my vision blurred all of sudden.

Then the pain on my temple came.

_What the hell...?_

"Roza? Are you fine?" Dimitri's voice rose in my head.

"What... the heck happened?" I hissed, irritated by sudden termination of our make out session. I reached for square object that obviously hit my head.

"Dimitri," I continued with completely calm voice, "I think I might smother you with a pillow. Or push you of the cliff."

He seemed terrified. _Hello, I'm a Hathaway_. "Why's that?"

I threw a book that fell on my head at him. "Because you read that load of crap cowboy novels."

He seemed to smirk a little. "It's a matter of taste, Roza."

**Destiny certainly doesn't like Rose and Dimitri making love, does it?! Destiny obviously wants Rose to win. Is destiny succeeding? Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**C'mon, Rose, Give In!**_

**Happy 100****th**** review to me! (and... 109****th****, actually...)**

**I am all yours.**

**P.S.: M scene ahead. **

I stared at him, pissed off. He had to be punished for that, right? Dimitri had no right to tease me like he did. Hello, it was _me_ who had to win!

Oh. Of course.

I smiled evilly and raised my finger to hit back at him. I ran it across his cheek and his inquisitive and off-guard gaze simulated me to continue with my plan.

I slid my palm on across his neck, down towards his muscular chest. My smile grew even bigger as I watched his totally confused but delightful expression. He glared at me lustfully and I pulled his body closer to mine to get him more and more zealous. He seemed to be breaking under my 'pressure' – Dimitri, however, always claimed to have way stronger self-control than me. It was time to prove it.

I suddenly felt our lips touch – it began like a hopeless need, but eventually became smoother and lighter and sweeter, as always. I was, like so many times before, overwhelmed by the sensuality and emotions we put into our kisses – how he knew exactly what to do and me for him. Meanwhile, I slipped my hands on his silky, soft skin on his spine, stopping at his waist and held his whole body closer... We both groaned in unison while my skin was getting tighter around his and when his body wrapped closer to mine. He interlaced his fingers with my dark, soft locks and pulled my face closer – he was clearly loosing it. His other hand reached down my belly, obviously wanting to take those knickers off.

Nope. Not yet, Dimka.

I moaned but rolled over, placing myself on top. I was sure I looked irresistible. And with caressing and placing my lips over and over Dimitri's chest, stomach, neck, I knew he was gonna pick up that bait. And right now, flying my head over his torso, my hair kissing his tanned, gorgeous skin, not touching with anything but my nose circling on it, I was finally making bet progress. My glimpse flew over his navel and I caught myself considering how far I was supposed to go. I lay my fingers on his hips, slightly circling around as I made the decision. I gently rolled up the edge of the fabric just enough to be able take them off properly.

I guess lust must've ran across my face, because Dimitri grinned smugly at my expression. I hid my wishes momentary, rising myself up, my lips against his ear, whispering obediently and lustfully at the same time, "How do I make you feel, Dimitri?" His moans told me exactly how I made him feel, but I demanded command, "Do you love me?"

He groaned once more, "I love you... God, how much I love you," his voice was husky and was breaking from the eagerness I was causing to him. I was determined.

"How much?" I moaned eagerly, "Tell me how much," I ordered lustfully and pressed my lips against his temple passionately.

"Too much, Roza. I can't tell," Dimitri almost cried and it was his breaking point. I slid my cheek against his jawbone and chin, then looking into his deep, brown eyes, reflecting love and hundreds of other things. He pressed his lips on mine tenderly and yet somehow roughly – the guy was sick of pleasure after all. I happily poured emotions that I was keeping under control into the kiss, and as I unsurprisingly found his hands on my waist it was obvious that in the very next moment we were both naked lying under the sweaty sheets. We both got quite turned on and it was the time for me to do what I was planning. I lasted the kiss more than I probably should but pulled my lips off nevertheless.

I rose up and my eyes met Dimitri's confusion as I wrapped the sheet around my sweaty body. It hurt to leave him like this, and he did look like God, but I rose from the bed and walked off nonetheless.

"_Chto za huy...?_ Ah," Dimitri groaned and buried his face into the pillow angrily, "_Govno!_" He clapped his hands to his head and I asked curiously, all delighted;

"Whoa, was that maybe a curse, Comrade?" He seemed desperate, lying there, all poor and fragile. Haha. He cracked and snapped at me suddenly; "_Fine_, Roza, you won! Happy now?! I'll tell you _everything_ you want just _come back_." Yay, you may quote him on that!

"Promise?" I questioned mischievously and could tell Dimitri was about to get crazy.

"I swear. Just come back, Roza." He moaned, "Please."

Not that I needed extra persuasion.

I ran into his awaiting embrace and dropped the sheet on my way to the bed. And, suddenly, it was like I never left. He was hugging me and pressing kisses to my forehead, and the things were becoming more heated all of sudden.

Our moans were fusing together with the consistent sounds of movements we were causing. I could feel every single piece of his strong body brushing against mine, his skin and the intoxicating scent of our mixed sweat where bare skin touched bare skin and getting closer to a moment of becoming one. He trailed hot kisses from my jaw and cheekbone to my nipples and my stomach, interlacing my fingers with his, kissing and doing more things with them I could imagine fingers were capable of. Oh, stuff this man did to me. Caressing and fondling every single piece of my body, treating like a piece of gold and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I wound my arms around his back and drew him as close as possible. It was like never-ending ecstasy, but even that wouldn't be able to prepare me what was about to come.

He was biting my skin tenderly, but yet passionately and used his other hand to touch me where my body was aching for him most. Everything I was able to utter were long, low and pleasant moans into his warm chest. He rose his head up and looked straight into my eyes, hundreds of thoughts passing between us – and I knew it was going to happen. One last, deep look into his chocolate eyes as he fulfilled my wishes and ecstasy spread over my aching body.

"I think I'm losing orientation," I mumbled into his shoulder as he drew in deeper, "Oh."

I gulped and took a deep breath to collect myself. Not that it helped – it actually made me smell his enticing fragrance even sharper. All about lovemaking with Dimitri made me feel weak and vulnerable, but it was the price I loved paying. It was the most amazing and magnificent thing I'd ever felt and it made me believe God existed – in that bright moment of fulfillment and perfection I'd swear I met him in person.

But longer that me and Dimitri kept moving in rhythm, more it seemed to me like we were dancing a love dance, because it was not sex, but _making love_. And considering that, scent and touches and taste were getting sharper and clearer, and enjoyment was expressing in more and more frequent moans and noises of delight. We kept kissing and touching all the time, and the need was no longer bearable – it was becoming painful even, but in a good way. In a way when your whole body is aching for something beautiful and sweet. Dimitri kept whispering my name in enjoyment, like every night we'd spent together, and just like in the Victor-spell night, it was, again, like a prayer; _Roza... Roza..._ I returned the moans, telling him I loved him over and over again. It was homely, and yet so damn special.

The longer we were one, one soul, one body, the ecstasy was accelerating, until it brought us to the end of our common journey, rising our love up to heaven. As the highest and finest drug waved over my body and made me shiver, and when I sealed it with our final kiss, we both lost it and sank into each other's groans of pleasure. Dimitri wrapped his arm even tighter around me and I poured my emotions into our embrace.

"Dimitri," I moaned in a husky and tired voice, "I- I love you."

"I love you too, Roza," he replied in the same, exhausted voice and rolled off, lying beside me. I snuggled closer, although my body was sweating badly from all the heat we'd cause to this room. I hesitated.

"You didn't lie, did you? You'll tell me everything, right?"

"Yes, Roza. I always keep my promises to you."

I sighed in delight. In that moment, everything seemed perfect. "Great. Starting now?"

He ignored me completely – he interlaced his fingers with mine instead, and even that small and unimportant detail, trifle, represented a world to me. It was reassurance that he was mine, that he was own personal Russian of Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway.

And I loved it that way. So I peacefully fell asleep in his arms.

**So, as I told you, it was my first lemon so far. I hope you have enjoyed... And I'd enjoy your reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**C'mon, Rose, Give In! **_

**I've never flown to Russia, let alone from America, so please excuse me my mistakes about flights... Thanks.**

I woke up, all blessed of course, beside my absolutely perfect Russian.

"Cowboy, are you awake?" I whispered, not to wake him up in the case he wasn't.

"Always for you, Roza." I smiled subconsciously, ready to give a smart ass comment, but was interrupted by Dimitri's cell – I rolled my eyes, when it rang the Wild West theme.

He hesitated before picking up – but did anyway. "Yes?" Silence. His face was changing expressions frequently – at first, it was happiness. Emotion was quickly changed by confusion, followed by anger and that over protective gaze I knew well. "Babushka... I don't- She wouldn't-"

Yeva, who was obviously the one he was talking to, replied in a rapid, angry and incomprehensible Russian. Dimitri's face changed again – it was pure revenge, along with determination and wish of protecting his loved ones. I could notice some well-hidden delight – not that I knew why – and I rose up with concern and worry, my body wrapped in a sheet.

"_Da_. Roza and Viktoria too," he replied, and his answer made me wonder why would he talk to that ancient woman about me?

I poked him in the shoulder, too curious to restrain my movement. He glanced at me significantly, and yet a bit annoyed by my impatience. "Of course. We are gonna-" His gran interrupted again, and I wondered if she was never taught not to do that to people that were speaking. So impolite. Not that I was the right person to judge about that.

Dimitri, finally, ended conversation. "Babushka... I've got to go. Tell..." he paused, and something beautiful and caring crossed his face, "Tell Mama I love her. And Karolina, Sonya, Paul. And Zoya." Once more, a grin crossed my face, the one I was not aware of. "I'll see you soon." Er. _What?!_

My eyes widened in astonishment. Viktoria had talked about us going back to Baia, but, hey, define 'soon'?

After he hung up, and I was watching him in confusion. Dimitri stared at the phone for few more seconds with dreamy look on his face. Then he turned to me, and bits of his dreaminess were replaced with annoyance for the other, worse and more serious thing Yeva had spoken to him about.

"Roza," he said, now his face deadly, "Tell Lissa, Christian and Vika to meet us in fifteen minutes at breakfast. We've got some serious stuff to talk about."

I blinked – Tasha was the first to cross my mind. I opened my mouth to form a question already, but he cut me off. "Call Lissa and get dressed already – you're far too attractive to resist like that." That put a dumb grin on my face and when he returned it, my heart sped up.

I closed my eyes for a moment to ignore his perfection and grabbed the cell he used a minute before. "Miss Queen, you've got fifteen minutes to show up in cafeteria. Some serious stuff to work out, be there along with your fire-ish company and my relative-to-be. Nah, just kidding about that last one, but get there anyways." Rattling that off and not waiting for her answer, I threw the phone back on the covers, going to shower.

I stepped in the bathroom, and my eyes caught a very nice sight. Gasping, I heard Dimitri chuckle. "You better get out if we want to be on time."

"What if I don't want to be on time?" I replied with a painful sigh. Why is life so difficult sometimes?

He sighed in the tone same to mine. "Roza," he said, "I don't want to be on time either. But this is serious, and we have to be." He shook his head in something like sorrow and regret, which was soon after replaced by devilish grin. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Partly satisfied, I left the bathroom and decided to skip the shower. Just as I managed to find all the missing pieces of clothing, like my bra, and put them on, Dimitri walked in, his hair still wearing the scent of lavender soap. _With towel around his waist. _

I frowned at that last one, but tried to ignore it as best as I could. Throwing at him his shirt that lay forgotten on the floor, I watched him as he got dressed and headed toward the door.

Lissa and the company already sat in the corner of the room that smelt beautifully of breakfast. I noted they already got a coffee and croissant for everyone, except me – I got a chocolate-glazed donut. Yum.

"Morning," I greeted cheerfully and earned suspicious look from everyone.

"Hey," Lissa replied at last, "Why did you throw me out of the bed anyway?" She softened the sharpness of the question with that friendly smile of hers.

I shrugged. "Ask that God beside me. It's all his fault." I just _knew _he rolled his eyes, but answered anyway. No beating around the bush.

"Yeva called," he started and Viktoria's face lit up for a second – it soon darkened. I guess Yeva never used electronics if she didn't have a really good reason to. However, only Christian seemed to have no idea who that ancient babe was. I envied him.

"It was one of her foreknowledge dreams. She saw Strigoi after them, but Rose was the main target." The group suddenly choked on coffee in unison. It was somehow obvious 'Strigoi' meant Tasha, but her going after Dimitri's family seemed God-awful. I had a trouble with breathing for a few seconds and Dimitri squeezed my hand. "I'm not going into details, but the thing is; Viktoria, Rose and I are going back to Russia." Lissa spilt coffee all over Christian's lap, and his face was priceless – despite the seriousness of the situation. My best friend didn't ever bother apologizing; she simply stared at us with that caring look on her face. I was actually pretty astonished myself, too.

"When do we leave?" Viktoria was the first of us to collect herself. Her Big Bro answered immediately.

"I'd suggest you start packing, Vika."

Another surprise.

"I'm coming with you, Rose."

"You're definitely not," everyone answered Lissa in unison. She almost chuckled, but meant it.

"We'll... Talk about this later," I choked out before tossing my donut into dumpster – long since I lost my appetite. Lissa was ready to counter but I shut her up with a look. "Hey, Vika, let's get packing," I frowned and rose up from the chair, along with Dimitri and his sister. Waving Liss and Fireboy goodbye, we dragged ourselves back upstairs, 'looking forward' to packing.

Tossing my clothes carelessly into my suitcase, while Dimitri gazing my sloppiness judgingly of course, I heard Vika enter the room. She and Dimitri started quiet conversation in Russian, and between those incomprehensible words in caught my name.

"Gossiping about me already, Comrade?" I asked with an irritated voice – I didn't mean to sound angry, but as always, I succeeded to.

"Rose." Dimitri sounded worried, although his voice warned me not to get mad and calm down instead.

I sighed. "Sorry. But what were you talking about anyway?"

Dimitri shifted lightly, "I asked Viktoria how your visit in Baia went." Despite that was hardly a visit, I didn't comment.

"Yeah, right... Have we booked a flight yet, cowboy?" It was impossible he would, considering I'd been around him all the time. So that made me do a surprised face when he nodded. I didn't bother asking _How the hell?_, because his answer was always the same. _Guardian secrets_.

It seemed my slow packing was the only obstacle remained. Viktoria and Dimitri left to talk with Lissa, and I suspected they weren't going to make much progress.

They, indeed, didn't. The Queen and her loyal puppy Chris were already in the car, along with their luggage. And to us remained nothing but sitting our asses beside and drive for the airport.

Oh, I was pissed off.

"Lissa, please," I begged for the hundredth time, "Stay away from this."

Her expression remained stubborn. Waiting for our flight, I was trying badly to talk her out of this. She always answered the same: _I'm not abandoning you_.

Along with her life on stake, it meant a battalion of guardians with us. She complained about that, too, saying they would help us when it came to showdown. Realizing I was not gonna persuade her, I leant against the wall tiredly. Don't get me wrong, I admired her loyalty and care for me, but it was her life she was putting aside.

I noted Dimitri walking toward us. "Our flight takes off in fifteen minutes. We better move." He was in his guardian mode, checking the vicinity, not showing his emotions and everything. I was far too lazy for that, and it was daytime for humans anyway.

I followed him toward the gate, along with his Sis, Lissa, Christian, and Guardian Army. With my bad mood and everything I felt like a part of funeral procession.

As Lissa and Christian's guardians, Dimitri and I took seats beside theirs. I threw my ass resignedly on the first-class seat, Dimitri with me. His hand slid into mine and he gazed at me, his deep eyes reading my face like an open book. Almost.

"What's the matter, Roza?" he asked gently, "You didn't have more fights back there, did you?" His last question was said with jokingly voice, and I couldn't resist my lips before making a wide grin.

"No," I answered, "It's Liss." I threw a look at her, making sure she noticed, although rolling her eyes. "And Tasha," I whispered the last part for Firefly's sake. Dimitri put an arm around my shoulders and put a finger on my chin.

"Roza, Roza," he muttered caringly, "Don't worry, please. I won't let her touch you. She's not going to hurt you as long as I'm alive." The passion and determination in his voice calmed me down in a second. If anyone, it was Dimitri who could lighten my mood in a moment.

He brushed the lock of my hair that escaped the ponytail and slid his fingertip from my temple along the jawbone.

The light movement when the plane took off brought me back and reminded me we were currently in the public place. It seemed Dimitri's mind crossed the same thought. We both leant back at the same moment. It was kind of awkward really. His hand was, thankfully, still in mine, and I squeezed it lightly when a dirty idea ran across my mind.

This was going to be so much fun.

I glimpsed Dimitri naughtily and he caught my gaze confusingly. A devilish grin spread over my face.

"How long is our flight gonna be?" I murmured and tipped my head closer.

"Approximately 12 hours, plus a stop at the Frankfurt airport," he answered and I wasn't able to define the emotion in his voice.

Nonetheless, I was enthusiastic about the long flight. It meant my idea was quite realizable. And I was eager to actualize it.

I waited a few more minutes, trying my best not to hurry and look suspicious.

Without a warning even to myself, I rose up. Giving Dimitri the sexiest glance, I walked down the hallway. "Roza?"

I smiled to myself and headed toward the toilet door, making sure no one but Dimitri noticed. People were far too busy with themselves anyway. Throwing my lover the last glance, I disappeared in the lavatory, hoping he got it.

Yup, folks. I was planning to join mile high club.

I couldn't help not to notice, however, that the place was really tiny. I couldn't turn around properly not to hit something. That wouldn't really be a problem. The smaller, the tighter. The tighter, the hotter. The hotter... well.

I checked my appearance in the mirror and loosened my hair out of the bun. Dimitri liked that way better. And then, after a few moments of waiting, he knocked the door. "Rose?" his voice came out lowly, "Are you fine?"

I unlocked the door and left them ajar for few inches. "Hey," I whispered, astonished by his beauty as always, "You wanna join mile high club?"

His eyes opened widely and something like shock crossed his face. For that second, I thought he was going to give me another of his Zen lessons and tell me this was so not right and illegal. I readied myself already to rejection, when naughty look crossed his face, along with love and determination.

"Why not?" he whispered and smiled quietly. I, however, hoped this booth would be soundproof. But that'd be too good to be true.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. He willingly obeyed and locked the door momentarily. He let his guardian mask slip away, being replaced by bunches of emotions.

I have no idea how his and mine shirt got off – neither our jeans. It took only a few seconds and tons of passionate kisses to get undressed. We were soaked in sweat already, only in our underwear on. I placed my butt against the sink and Dimitri slid his hands from my back down to my panties. I shuddered and dug my nails into his shoulder as he worked on undoing my bra. I attacked his perfect lips with mine again, forcing him to moan in pleasure. I moved my hand from his spine on his butt and clang one leg around his waist, pulling him closer. He began stroking my breast and I shivered once more. He then moved his hand and his fingers began seeking way down to my knickers. I groaned as he reached me and he rose me up a little, enough to place myself into sitting position on the sink. He continued with his torture and I wanted revenge – I slid my fingers into his boxers and he moaned. "Roza..." I took that as a good sign and placed another kiss on kiss awaiting lips.

"I hope we're not too loud," I moaned into his shoulder and bit his soft skin. He put both of his hands on my hips and leant closer into me. I placed a few kisses on his chest and lowered myself to take of his pants. I reached out my legs so he'd manage taking my knickers off. But the small lavatory didn't allow him much place. After a few moments and giggles from me, he took them off, finally. And hugging there naked, placing hot kisses on each other's body, moaning and sighing, Dimitri slipped his fingers down my curves and across my stomach, reaching his aim.

"Whoa, there, cowboy," I half-chuckled and half-moaned. I felt him smile against very intimate spot of my body and his fingers ran across my inner thighs. He was almost tickling me and I widened my legs in approval. "Oh."

Dimitri Belikov didn't show any mercy to my aching body. He rose up to place soft kisses on my lips and suddenly slid his two fingers inside me. I clenched my muscles and moaned his name.

Oh, Holy shit.

Aside of his massage torture and passionate kisses, the room didn't give us much space and made us close around each other in sweat. I felt the hard and exciting part of his body against my belly and my head spun around. "Di-mitri," I uttered, "I'll kill you if you stop."

His smile spread across his face once more and his smooth lips caressed my neck tenderly. Then he withdrew his fingers and I closed my eyes – the latter made me feel his next act ten times stronger.

He took his time to slide into me, and we both groaned in unison. "Dimitri... I... I think my mind has a turbulence." He wasn't able to respond – his head was dug into my hair and I knew he was as shaken as I was. It took a minute or so for both of us to collect ourselves, although realizing that'd be lost when we did the next movement.

And it did. He pushed further, and my skin burned against his as he did. I wrapped my arms closer around his neck and clang my leg around his waist ever tighter, which allowed him more access.

Our bodies fell into stable, hot rhythm and the tension was building up. The moans became more and more frequent, along with some cries. The ecstasy was almost unbearable; my heart was racing quickly and so was his. Our breaths sped up and Dimitri was pushing even harder, faster and farther. I wasn't sure how long was it going to last, nor how long we'd been here.

And out of that period of enjoyment the world suddenly shook and everything exploded – my vision blurred. He felt it too, soon after, and leant into me. I cupped his cheeks and we both were breathing heavily. I locked our lips together for the final time and we stood there hugging for a few more minutes before finally getting dressed. I placed dreamy smile over my face subconsciously and so did Dimitri.

I left the lavatory first, not making people suspicious and sat beside Lissa. Dimitri joined soon after and held my hand while leaning his head back and closed his eyes to get some sleep with blissful expression on his face. My heart warmed up as I looked at him but Lissa interrupted.

"So..." she whispered not to wake Sparky up, "Did you two did it?"

I didn't answer – I didn't have to. Lissa knew me just so well. I threw her a meaningful look.

"And the bet?" she asked with a friendly grin on her face.

"I'll explain it later," I smiled exhaustedly and leant my head back. I drifted to sleep with the thoughts of my new membership.

Officially an MHC member.


	9. Chapter 9

_**C'mon, Rose, Give In!**_

**Russian dictionary at the end.**

The flight, however, was getting boring after our adventure. I was eagerly waiting for the plane to land, and with sleeping Sparky, Dimitri _and_ Viktoria reading western novel (that obviously ran in the family) plus Lissa watching a movie I was really, really bored. Meaning; when we finally landed in Novosibirsk after ages, my mood turned enthusiastic. I hadn't been aware of how much I really liked and missed Russia since my departure. Hurrah for arctic wasteland.

The ride to Baia was excruciating, too – I was anxious and happy to see Olena, Paul, Zoya and Dimitri's sisters after so long. I couldn't imagine what the situation must've been for him – not seeing them for ages, not to mention the time he'd spent as Strigoi.

Lissa and Christian, however, decided to give us a family moment and wait in the hotel – nice touch, by the way. How really thoughtful of Sparky. Dimitri dropped them in the more or less luxurious hotel, approximately an hour or so away from Baia. Not that I could tell, falling asleep several times during the ride and Russian God himself was being stoned and motionless creature for the whole time of it, unlike Viktoria who was jumping on the backseat.

"Dimitri," I groaned after third time of waking up, "You lost the bet, so turn the music off."

Viktoria giggled. "I love Dimitri being beaten. What did you do to him, Rose...?" Knowing it was more or less rhetorical question, I just smiled mischievously and watched his fingers reach for turn-off button.

Life's good.

Now I can sleep in peace.

I reached for Dimitri's hand in the front – his nervous squeeze seeking for support and something genuinely. I clang my fingers around his palm and he relaxed slightly. But after one more turn, there it was. _Б__a__и__a._

Dimitri carefully took his breath before he stepped on the gas for one last time. Even Viktoria stopped jumping in the place and gazed her brother gently. I, honestly, didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be there and help him, when it was clearly family business.

Viktoria set me free of my assumptions – or, maybe rather not letting me think of them. She grabbed my arm violently and pulled me out of the car.

"_You_ get him out," she grinned evilly and I gazed in Dimitri's way. He seemed to be deeply in his own thoughts, and I didn't think they were relaxing ones. I sighed – couldn't he get through this Strigoi thing already? I knew he'd forgiven himself, but being ready for your family's acceptance... Let's just say I was trying to understand.

"Come on, you Wannabe Cowboy." I put my hands on his shoulder. "You know, they'll be enthusiastic to see you... Especially after everything that you've been through." His lips pulled a small smile and he took one of my hands in his to kiss it.

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm afraid," Dimitri muttered in a small voice, and his statement surprised me. I knew how he felt, but hearing it out loud, and him admitting fear was scary. You see, killing bunches of Strigoi in his past was a piece of cake, but meeting his family after eternity seemed like a catastrophe.

"Yeah. But I'm here to protect you from fear, remember?" I whispered and put a kiss on his forehead, that seemed to strengthen him and he stepped out of the car, holding my hand.

"Well, dhampirs," Viktoria greeted, "Get ready to roll." I smiled at her optimistic way of thinking as she grabbed her brother's shoulder to lead both of us toward _the_ street. Pulling us on the house's doorstep, she knocked violently.

"_Mama! Otkrytyh dveryeĭ dolbannye_."

Oh, that language.

"Does she even know you left?" I joked when it didn't seem like Olena was opening the door in near future.

"Nah, I told her I was having a long sleepover at Marina's. Babushka said to bring Dimka back and she didn't say a word to Mama." Vika paused happily. "She _is_ crazy, our Yeva."

I could do nothing but agree. Dimitri kept quiet the whole time and Viktoria broke the silence again with rough banging on the door.

"_Viktoria! Ya idu!_" Olena shouted angrily and opened the door, not throwing us a glance, just simply turning around and hurrying back to her daily housewife duties again while murmuring something what sounded really bad about her daughter.

"Mama!" Viktoria yelled once more from the doorstep, "Wouldn't you at least _look_ at us?!" Her use of plural threw Olena out of trance. She marched out of kitchen curiously and the rest passed in blur.

"_Bozhe moĭ!_" she yelled out of sudden and dropped a pan on her way to hug her son again. I guess my eyes watered in tears when I saw Dimitri and his mother's faces – pure joy, you can say. She was placing kisses on every part of his tear-stained face and hugging him tightly. I guess I was sobbing quite violently, because Viktoria tapped my shoulder and offered me a tissue with sarcastically compassionate expression.

_Mama, mama... _was everything my ears were able to hear for next few minutes. Aside from _Dimka, Dimka._

Yeah.

Anyway, every move and word they said, well, it _was_ touching. My heart was racing of joy and happiness for Dimitri, I didn't think I'd ever seen him so fulfilled. Viktoria was wearing everything's-perfect-in-space grin, and I couldn't resist their happiness.

"Karolina!" Vika yelled out of sudden, "Bring Sonya and the company!" I figured out 'the company' meant bunches of children. I did know the Belikovs had been reproducing a lot.

The two sisters walked down the stairway, clearly annoyed, Karolina was carrying her pretty Zoya in her arms and Sonya was busy with keeping little girl still – I guessed she'd given birth a few months after I'd left to kill Dimitri. He now let his mom off and turned to his big sisters. They both seemed taken aback in the moment they gazed him and I had a feeling Sonya was about to drop little baby. Me and Viktoria moved forward and grabbed each one baby girl just in time – in the very next second Karolina and Sonya ran toward their brother, and he snuggled them closer to his own body.

"Mama? Babushka?" Little boy came out of the corner. Paul. God, he was adorable.

He paused in confusion - at first sight, he had no idea what was happening. Then, when tears, joy and the sight of his uncle came to him, he yelled;

"_Uncle Dimka!_" Paul ran against Dimitri with the speed I'd never seen with a child. Although he only could reach up to his waist, Paul managed to wrap his arms tightly around his uncle. Olena was only a foot away and was sobbing at the sight of her children and grandson's embrace. And so was I. Me and Viktoria came closer to them, each carrying a baby and we were just about to 'join' the hug when someone cut us off.

"Can't you just move inside, the heating is expensive these days." I could recognize her husky and old voice everywhere. Yeva came out of a corner and was waving with her stick, irritated because no one seemed to show sympathy for helping her carry groceries. She threw that heavy bag mercilessly into me, and dhampir reflexes give or take, it wasn't easy to catch, especially when you're carrying a baby. I swallowed the angry comment and instead watched old lady when she used her deadly stick to chase people around her grandson away.

"Dimitri," she creaked and cleared her throat philosophically, "When one door closes, another opens," gran started smartly, "But we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one that has opened for us." Oh, you smart ass granny. I mean, couldn't she just hug her long missing grandson instead of giving him- Oh. So it was her who taught him those Zen lessons. How couldn't I see that earlier?

The Belikovs, however, took her statement seriously, unlike me. They all silenced for a few moments, like having a minute of silence to worship the old crazy lady.

Viktoria shook it of first. "Now, come on, get inside, we have to appreciate Babushka's ecological and saving advices." Yeva, of course, obtained the way inside as the first, with the help of her mighty stick. I might acquire one as well. Seems like a useful thing to me.

On our way in, I somehow noticed no one really acknowledged my presence, except when the child miraculously disappeared from my lap back to Sonya's, along with groceries. I know they were all busy with Dimitri's arrival, and considering what happened to him, yeah, I got it. But I thought they could at least say hello up to now.

Soft blabbing filled the room, and language changed back to Russian, which confirmed my assumptions. Even Viktoria and Dimitri fell into action and circle of Olena's pecks and debate of festive lunch, dinner, whatever. Time difference had thrown me out completely. Therefore, not being in the way, I moved myself into the darkest and most unnoticeable corner. I stepped from full, joyful kitchen into living room, moving toward bookshelf I was once overpowered by, when I'd told his family Dimitri had been a Strigoi and the images of him reading and browsing through the pages had been flashing in my mind.

I wouldn't dare to take one, never, especially since Dimitri had told me how his mother had barely let even him touch them... So I simply just slid my fingers across their spines. I never really liked books very much, but I instantly knew how Dimitri had come to like those novels. Well, if you were a reading type. In my case, I wasn't, but I liked their smooth covers, and the fact they were written in the language I didn't know, let alone alphabet made them even more mysterious to me.

I noticed a fat, dusty book in the lowest and farthest corner. I lowered my head to read a title, which would be meaningless if it wouldn't appear to be a dictionary. I grabbed it and dust suddenly filled my nostrils – it made me sneeze and then my vision blurred in a pain.

"Fuck... Oh. Stupid shelf," I cursed when realized it was the wooden edge I hit my head at.

With the book in my arms, I threw myself into an armchair near the window and let my brain learn something after a while.

I lost the track of timing somehow – well, I noted that the dinner was made and everyone got to eat that delicious blini thing, not noticing I was missing. Dimitri's laugh echoed from the kitchen and, oh, I was so, so happy that _he_ was. I heard Olena mention his name a couple of times with her soft, motherly voice.

"_I kak Roza?_" I raised my head from the dusty dictionary. I knew that much Russian to understand what Karolina was saying. _And how is Rose?_

Everyone silenced. I bet Dimitri wore his oh-holy-crap expression and was speechless at the moment.

"Dimitri?" Sonya asked, worried. "_Kak Roza?_"

I heard Dimitri dropped his cutlery off and pushed his chair off the table. "Dimka?" Olena questioned curiously, but Dimitri silenced her; "_Ya syeĭchas vernusʹ._"

He headed out of the kitchen; no doubt he was looking for me. I caught glimpse of his head in twilight, peeping into the room. His expression obviously relaxed and he almost ran toward me.

"Roza," he gasped, "I am so sorry about that, I shouldn't have-"

"Shh," I cut him off, "It's fine, really. I know how you've been missing them and how long you've been apart. There's nothing to forgive, Dimitri."

His face still looked guilty in the dark. "But I forgot about you being here! I was totally overwhelmed by seeing my family and I'm sorry to-"

"Shut up."

He obeyed this time. "Look," I began once more, "It's perfectly okay to be overjoyed when you see them! It's your family we're talking about." He gave me apologetic gaze and cupped my cheek with one hand, pulling my face closer.

"So you forgive me?" he whispered once more and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yup. Everything forgiven."

"Good." He sank his deep brown eyes into my gaze and rested his soft lips on mine. The kiss was so gentle and soft, apologetic. I returned it before pulling off.

"_Ya lyublyu tebya,_" I whispered proudly and enjoyed how confusion filled his face, mixed with happiness, though.

He then threw a look onto the book in my lap.

"I see you've used the time well," he chuckled and leant his forehead against mine. "_Ya lyublyu tebya tozhe_," he replied then and placed one quick peck on my lips, "Now get up, Mama's probably worried like hell."

I followed him into the kitchen and sudden gasp filled it when I entered.

"Rose," Olena was the first one to pull herself together, "I am so sorry, I don't know how I succeeded to- Oh." She rose up from the chair and pulled me into a hug. "It's so nice to have you here again... And I don't think I could ever thank you enough for bringing him back." A tear slipped down her cheek and I didn't bother mentioning Lissa actually brought Dimitri back – I was just the organizer of everything else.

"It's- It's- Don't mention it," I uttered, stopping myself from crying. She hugged me once more, and this time the sisters joined as well whispering 'thank you's in my ear. Along with apologies for overlooking my presence.

After getting me stuffed with blini, strange soup and something else Olena used her mighty and determined voice and called out a bedtime. I guess it was past midnight and Vika, Karolina and Sonya dragged themselves up the stairs – Dimitri and I insisted to help with the dishes. He, however, didn't get much chance to do so – Yeva grabbed his shoulder violently and pulled him into living room to 'talk'. I remained in the kitchen with Olena.

"Rose, I can't say how sorry I am for overlooking you. I was too busy with my son's returning and-"

"Don't worry, Olena. I understand," I replied gently and she gave me grateful look.

"I... Oh. It must've been hard for you, right?" Her next question left me confused.

"What?"

"Saving him. And..." she hesitated, "I... After you left Baia, my mother told me you were here to... kill him," she gulped. Ouch. Was she angry with me? For purpose of killing her son?

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything, you know. I'm just glad you had enough strength for that. To be able to save his soul."

She wasn't holding back tears and I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. "Thank God I didn't succeed."

She swallowed hard. "Thank _you_, Rose."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have. **

**RUSSIAN DICTIONARY;**

**Б****a****и****a - Baia**

**Mama! Otkrytyh dveryeĭ dolbannye! – Mom! Open the freaking door!**

**Viktoria! Ya idu! – Viktoria! I'm coming!**

**Bozhe moĭ! – My God!**

**I kak Roza? – And how is Roza?**

**Ya syeĭchas vernusʹ - I'll be right back**

**Ya lyublyu tebya – I love you**

**P.S.: It's written with phonetic symbols. Hope you don't mind.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**C'mon, Rose, Give In!**_

**Thanks A LOT for all the wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate it.**

"_ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!_" Oh, shit. "_B-BELIKOV!_"

"M-mom?!" I pulled away from Dimitri and wrapped sheets around our bodies in the speed of light. With tons of panic. "What the- _Abe?!_"

"Rosie?" another voice called out. Oh, dear Jesus.

"_Sparky?!_"

Boy, I was pissed, despite how I'd been having fun like, a minute before. "Anyone else here?!" Lissa waved from the hallway in reply, along with Viktoria. This was so not going to end well.

Uh, the morning had actually started pretty promisingly – waking up in Dimitri's arms, a few good morning kisses, and as one thing led to another... Yup. You can imagine what the sight had been for my parents.

"I... I... Rose," mom choked out, "Get yourself, hm, decent a-and I'll- I'll meet you downstairs," she said with purple face, half pissed and half scared. Right before she turned around to leave she threw Dimitri threatening look and rubbed her fists in anger – I felt him shiver a little. Spooky.

As she disappeared in the hallway, I gazed at Abe's wide smile along with I-am-so-proud-of-you look and encouraging thumbs-up, the latter probably for Dimitri right before he followed Janine. Christian grinned evilly and poked Lissa in the shoulder. "Go get popcorn!" he whispered into her ear, "This is about to become delightful."

Viktoria agreed and pushed Lissa forward while yelling, "Mama, do we have any popcorn?"

Her voice died down as they hurried down the stairway and Fireboy lolled his tongue at me before leaving. I replied with the same childish gesture.

"Alright, amigo," I turned to Dimitri in despair, "Where did we leave clothes?"

"She's not going to hurt you. I promise."

I was trying to calm Dimitri down, but assurances of my mom not hurting him were quite unconvincing, even to me.

I was forced to push him down the stairs, probably sending him to death. "_Roza,_" he hissed, hopeless and I shrugged innocently.

We eventually got to enter living room, with me dragging him inside. My mom's arms were tightly crossed on her chest and her lips were thin like hell. On the other side, Abe seemed to be having tons fun – he spread himself out the half of sofa with his fabulous never-ending grin. My eyes caught a glimpse of the Holy Trinity – Liss, Sparky and Vika – in the darkest corner of Belikov's living room, stuffing themselves with unbelievable quantity of popcorn. Yum.

I pinched Dimitri's palm and he winced – that moment of distraction helped me to sit him down, face-to-face with my parents. My mom looked like she was going to get him out of her way in no time, but she instead had something else on her mind, obviously. Otherwise she would already make a scene.

No one wanted to start uncomfortable conversation – Janine's eyes were angrily jumping between me and Dimitri, unlike Abe's, who was studying his nails peacefully. "So," I began, not being able to put up with silence anymore (if you exclude the sound of crunching popcorn), "Say something."

My mom swallowed – or I just imagined that? – and opened her mouth hesitantly. No voice came out.

"We did not come to discuss Little Girl and Belikov's _position_, Janine," Abe voiced, "Not... _yet_," he then added with expectant grin. I shuddered.

"What are we discussing then, Old Man?" I asked saucily and glanced at Abe. His reply was widening his smile even more.

"Janine?" he said, his voice expressing slight boredom, "Shall I tell her?"

Mom shook her head decisively before taking a breath.

"I am going to guard Abe."

I heard Christian choked on a popcorn.

I just kept staring at her before finally mouthed something. "Haha," I laughed stupidly, "Nah, you're just being a scream." She shook her head. "Oh, Christ. You _are _being a scream. Old Man has already battalion of guardians. And, by the way, the joke's not funny at all," I uttered with bitter voice.

"Rose," she gulped, "I _am_ guarding Abe. This is no joke. And the reason I am is because... because..." I had a pleasure of watching famous Janine Hathaway run out of words. Abe continued instead.

"Because your mother is pregna-"

"_HALLELUJAH!_" I shouted at the top of my voice in despair before Abe could even finish.

No. This couldn't be real.

The only tangible and realistic things in that very moment were Dimitri's hand that was saying _Calm down, Roza_ and Lissa banging Christian's back – popcorn stuck in his throat, I guess. Along with his persistent coughing.

Despite the horror I felt I was eventually realizing that _I was going to get little sister or brother._ My mother was pregnant_. My mother_. _The_ Janine Hathaway.

I got sudden urge to pinch myself.

With my hands on my face (and face between my knees – I once read that helped if your head hurts) I heard Janine whispering to Abe. "Do you think we should say s-something to her-?"

Dimitri answered instead. "You should let her calm down," he said and put his hand on my bowed back. I could vividly imagine mom's disapproving look saying _Get your hands _off_, you perv._

While Dimitri was gently drawing circles on my back in perfect silence, I was getting myself together again. Another deep breath and I rose my head up.

"I... C-congrats, mom, dad," I exhaled with more or less astonished voice. Janine looked at me like I was crazy and then nodded in thanks. "But that still doesn't mean I approve," I hissed sardonically and Abe spread his famous grin across his face again.

"Of course you don't."

I guess my blank face didn't express anything but confusion. "Can I talk to her for a moment?" Dimitri questioned politely and my mother frowned madly – Abe nodded lively.

"But talk, Belikov, talk," he then added in kinky voice and blinked in his direction.

I rose up from the couch like a robot and Dimitri, holding my shoulders, led me into the hallway.

"Roza," he whispered in concern, "How are you feeling?"

I hesitated. "Like a piece of crap," I told him truthfully and a slight smile crossed his face.

"Aren't you happy?" he then asked and I gazed into his eyes in surprise.

"I... I am. I guess. I haven't had much time to rethink my feelings, Comrade." Uh-oh. He had a point. As far back as I can remember I've wanted little brother or sister. But right now, I was... confused, pissed off?

"I am surprised," I finally completed. Dimitri didn't say anything, just gave me an understanding hug. Thanks God some things don't change. Such as his scent or something.

After few minutes standing there, he let go off me and we returned to the living room. Lissa and the company was already chatting happily and reliving what they'd just learned. Abe was (Oh my God) hugging Janine's shoulders and talking to her in moderate voice. Uh. I'll have to settle into that.

I cleared my throat to warn my parents about my presence and my gangster-ish father removed his arm tolerantly.

"Boy or girl?" I did my best to ask a question in friendly voice.

Janine's eyes widened in surprise, but relief crossed her face. "We don't know... _yet_." I personally vote for a girl.

I was just about to say goodbye and leave when Abe stopped me. "Little Girl," he said in the voice of wolf in the Little Red Riding Hood tale, "Where do you think you are going? I hoped I'd be able to exchange a few words with your fellow." Something in his voice made me put up my guard again. Something threatening, despite his earlier 'thumbs-up'. My mom seemed to agree.

"Yeah, Rose, I never manage to ask you about you two back at St Vladimir's, as I promised I will," she stated in low voice. I didn't like it.

"Lissa, we ran out of popcorn," Christian whispered in the corner and Viktoria offered to get another. I forced myself to pay attention to my dangerous parents.

"And, Belikov, we didn't manage to organize our hunting trip either," Abe added mischievously.

_Olena better gets home soon, if she wants to save her son from brutal death._

"I assure you we can hunt as soon as the winter passes, Mr Mazur," Dimitri replied politely and I had to admire his guts.

"And I assure _you _we will have a lot of fun."

Oh, crisis. He'd probably shoot him and leave his body to wild animals...

"Dad," I uttered, "Please."

"Janine," he said instead, "You start the Spanish Inquisition." Viktoria returned with even bigger bowl of popcorn than earlier.

"What'd I miss?" she whispered to Lissa but I soon transformed attention to Turkish Gangster.

My mom's eyes drilled into my soul mate.

"So," she began, "How far had you two gone at the Academy?" Whoa, the woman wasn't wasting any time. And Dimitri was really uncomfortable.

Abe noticed his silence and rubbed his fists lightly, but prepared. "Did you do _it_?" Abe questioned directly and my man nodded in fear.

Janine stood up in the speed of light, along with my father. I, however, jumped in front of Dimitri protectively and caught a glimpse of my friends gaping at us with open mouths, eating popcorn madly. If situation was different, I'd laugh like crazy – they looked like they were watching the best movie ever.

"Roza," Dimitri muttered into my ear and put his hands on my shoulders, "Sit down."

I didn't obey him – I remained being a shield, a barrier between my pissed family and the person I loved most. "_No_," I hissed, "They're going to kill you!" He almost giggled. Hello? I would be already getting fake documents and running out of country if someone was looking at me like my mom was at him. Plus Abe.

"_Sit_ down, Roza," he repeated with funny determination. This time, I did as he said, after long moment of hesitation.

"Ibrahim?" Janine called out, her eyes deadly focused on Dimitri, "Hold Rose for a second, please." Before I could even react on what she said, Abe's arms were around me.

"_MOM_!" I yelled, "You hurt him, I hurt the Old Man." Not that I couldn't wriggle out of his 'embrace', but I would probably have to break a bone or two. He was trained Moroi after all.

She tipped her head on the right side, still gazing Dimitri. "It's not gonna hurt, it's just making me feel better," she mumbled in a low voice and...

... and gave Dimitri a black eye.

Boy, I'm going to kill her.

Before I could jump on her and extract all her hair, Dimitri's arms stopped me. Janine Hathaway was already sitting calmly and somehow satisfied with Abe beside her.

I was still fighting Dimitri to get to her, but he was too strong.

"Belikov, I think we'll have to continue our conversation later," Abe said and Dimitri nodded. I was still resisting him as he was dragging me out of the room, when Janine the bitch said; "Oh, and, Rose? We are getting married."

"Sweet Mary Mother of God," I moaned and leant on Dimitri's shoulder.

Great. Another news for better day.

**That's it for today! Review is all I ask for!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**C'mon, Rose, Give In!**_

**I BAKED BLINI YESTERDAY. **

**ATTENTION: When the fight comes, I'd suggest you move to Youtube and play Wagner: The Ride of the Valkyries. It seems a perfect song for showdown, at least to me... **

"Oh, shit shit shit," I cursed and put my hands on my face dramatically. "She's pregnant. Even though she is, she punched you. And she is getting married." I made a theatrical pause. "Shit." Dimitri rolled his eyes (one of them was, unfortunately and by my mother's fault, black) and shook his head at my bad language. "How do you say 'shit' in Russian?" He, of course, already opened his mouth to argue, which would be pointless if Olena's sudden arrival wouldn't cut him off.

"_Dimka! What happened to your eye?!_"

Oh great. The last thing I needed was to put my mother-in-law (not really, though) and my own into war.

"Mama, it's nothi-"

"The hell is not! How did yo-"

"Rose and I just trained, it's nothing."

Uh. He got away well with that. Well, it made Olena think it was me who punched him, but that didn't really matter.

"Oh. F-fine then." She paused for a moment and then said, "Could you and Rose go and get a Christmas tree till tonight? I know it's all been moving really fast, but yet it _is_ Christmas Eve today, so I thought we could have a festive dinner, not to mention Paul and Zoya are really excited about the presents... Well... yeah." I stared at her blankly for a second. It was Christmas Eve today? In those couple of days, I had totally lost track of time.

"Absolutely. Roza, come on," Dimitri poked me in the shoulder.

"And your eye?" Oh right – he was having fun by now.

"Are you ashamed of me looking like that?" he asked in fake offence. I snorted contemptuously.

"Do you even have to ask?" I replied in my typical self and felt shock my mother had given to me fading a bit.

I pushed him toward the door and, suddenly walking down the street hand in hand, I demanded another thing. "Say 'shit' in Russian."

"Roza!"

"You promised, you Cursing Cowboy."

He frowned and that made my grin wider. "_Govno_," he eventually spat out and I, of course, repeated the new addition to my Swearing Dictionary as loud as possible.

"_Govno!_" I exclaimed happily and elderly couple walking down the street looked at me in consternation. "_Govno!_"

"Roza. Don't be a disgrace to me," Dimitri laughed and put my hand around my jumping shoulders while I was repeating new word like a naughty child. "Please."

"Say 'fuck', Dimitri. Come on."

He sighed. "Roza, I am never betting with you again."

"Comrade."

"No. After we get a tree, okay?" I felt like a really, really bad child being scolded by Kirova, but I'd never been sad for pissing her off.

"_No_. Dimitri Belikov. You. Are. Annoying. Govno," I moaned and leaned my head onto his solid chest stubbornly. Yum.

"_Dimka!_" someone suddenly squeaked from the main square. That someone had a stick. That someone was old like hell. That someone had truthfully irritating voice. And, yes, that someone appeared to be Yeva.

"Babushka?"

She was running and waving with her stick around and it was annoying the hell out of me.

Yeva breathed heavily and pointed her stick at Dimitri. "She'll be here by the evening."

Something about her words bothered me, though I had no idea why'd that be. She. _She will be here by the evening. _

Then it came to my mind out of nowhere.

Tasha.

"Double _govno_," I mumbled and pulled a face somewhere into Dimitri's way.

He, on the other side, didn't say a word. Instead, he grabbed me and Yeva for our upper arms and started leading us towards the Belikovs' house. "I can walk on my own, you know," his sarcastic granny mouthed out, but he only pushed inside gently, yelling; "Make sure everyone stays in. Rose and I are going to get you Christmas tree after all."

I blinked in surprise at his last sentence but walked beside him. Everything passed by in blur, and before I was even aware, we were dragging a tree back to our house, along with tons of presents. It was a bit frustrating, actually.

"Dimitri?" I chirped, "What are we... What's our plan?"

He kept dragging the tree in silence with firm expression. "Dimitri? Please."

"Everyone's staying inside. You and I are fighting," he replied shortly, but his face softened then. "She is _not_ hurting you, my Roza."

_My Roza_. His Roza.

"It's not me I'm worried about," I mumbled to myself, but his ear caught everything, as usual.

"She's not touching Lissa either." He did hear my words, but still didn't get it.

"It's you, to be accurate."

He kept dragging that freaking tree and did not even show he heard what I said.

I was about to open my mouth again but realized we were already at house's doorstep, dragging the tree inside, and after handing it to excited family and Christian with a box full of X-mas ornaments (boy, was he a decorator or something?), me and Dimitri backed into our room.

I embraced him wordlessly. He returned the hug immediately, and I sensed him relaxing. His touch made me feel better in the matter of seconds.

"It'll be okay, Roza," he whispered into my ear with such assurance my heart fluttered.

"Let's get downstairs, we have a few things to say."

And so we did. Walking down the stairs, with his arm around my shoulders and occasional stops, we eventually made it to ground floor. And when I said 'occasional stops' I meant bunches of stolen kisses.

"_Auntie Viktoria!_" small voice cut us off, right in the middle of very passionate kiss, "_Dimitri is kissing Rose!_" Oh, nice. Paul had chosen right person to tell about this. From what I knew, Viktoria Belikova was a professional mocker.

Wait. Telling Christian would be worse.

But he heard it anyway. "Why did he kiss her?" Paul's voice frowned a little.

"Because he's a cradle robber, Paul," Glitterman popped his head into the hallway, his head was fulsomely decorated in golden Christmas chain. He really did look like a glitter right now.

"Christian! You're talking to a ten-year-old!" Lissa yelled from the living room and Christian giggled. I gave him the finger.

"What is cradle robber?" Paul asked in curiosity and Christian quickly took an issue with him over that... thing. A minute later, Paul was filled with all that crap how it was forbidden for Dimitri and me to be together. Hurray.

"God help me," I moaned, "Dimitri. I'd much rather go outside and face that Strigoi army then listen Pyro-boy's childish comments. He is _so _jealous of you," I added at the end and... uh-oh. The look on Christian's face was priceless.

And so we told the family we'll be spending Christmas Eve alone – in case Strigoi thing would take more time than planned – and headed towards icy and freezing Russian winter night.

For the 'waiting place' we chose a bench, not too far from the main square. Dimitri put an arm around my shoulders to warm me up, but his closeness was enough to do so. Minutes passed, when the time finally came.

"Okay," I whispered in the moment the nausea rolled over my, "Let's roll, Comrade."

He stood up and clung his fingers ever-so-tightly around the silver stake so his knuckles turned white. I took one last breath when three pairs of red eyes appeared in the dark.

The first Strigoi jumped into Dimitri's way (why did they always think of him as the biggest threat?!), but he warded off his attack. As much as I'd have liked to watch my God fight, I had to focus on another danger.

A tall, thin 'evil creature' popped into my side, and his companion got to Dimitri. I staked him almost instantly and tuned around to face another.

The fight went on – as I thought it had all finished, another popped out of the dark, plus my fortune-telling nausea never faded. I wandered if it was Tasha's special technique to exhaust us and then finish the work by herself. Which, by the way, wasn't a bad idea after all.

And there she suddenly appeared. The whole dark beauty of Natasha Ozera. Her Strigoi version made her astonishing, but one single thing made me put on alert.

She wore no scar.

I rose up, hearing Dimitri was still fighting the army of Strigoi – my heart screamed at me to go help him, but my mind knew he could do it. I was focusing on Tasha.

She looked at me under her red, icy gaze. "You should have left him alone."

Coldness of her voice was unbelievable, and I was simply overjoyed just about the fact Sparky stayed inside. "Who asked _you_?" I hissed in my style and held my stake tighter. Her eyes lit up as I stood in the place, not wanting to do the first move.

Dimitri cried in agony.

And that was all Tasha needed – a moment of my distraction, a second, one terrified look thrown into Dimitri's way – to attack me. She ran at me with unnatural Strigoi speed and knocked me on the ground. That kind of transformed my attention to her, not watching Dimitri, my beloved, powerful Dimitri lying on the ground with evil vampires all over him, trying to overpower him for one last time. It was like the cave all over again – I felt bitter and burning tears spreading over my face and I barely felt Tasha fighting against me. My mind filled with hideous thought of him dying, me losing him again, and I would not be able to bear that sort of pain again. Then I gazed at _her_ in hatred and realized she was about to win the fight.

I punched her spotless cheek with all force that left to me after the long and excruciating fight me and Dimitri had gone through. It didn't cause her any pain, but ruined her focus and balance. Her grip on me loosened a bit and, after one more punch, I dodged her.

After that small victory, I felt a bit more confident – she, of course, wasn't able to escape Rose Hathaway nose breaking specialty – Mia Rinaldi was my guinea pig after all. Besides, I don't think I'd ever broken Strigoi's nose.

She squeaked at me things like _bitch _and _whore_, but, hey, I didn't give a _govno_ about that. Instead, I repeated the gesture.

She was probably getting all sick of my breaking techniques and returned a favor with bitchy slap. I dodged her, but earned a kick into my knee instead. And about that – it hurt like hell.

Dimitri and the other Strigoi, judging by the sounds, were still fighting. The regular procedure of me and Tasha taking turns at knocking each other down was persistently cut off by Strigoi or Dimitri's cries – my heart ached at the latter, but I kept fighting my enemy.

At last, I managed a beautiful – I have to praise myself for that – kick in her evil stomach that lay her down instantly, considering her mighty balance. I jumped on her belly, ready to plunge the stake into her solid chest which she, of course, covered smartly.

Instead of giving up, I cut her cheek with my silver stake mercilessly, which made her look a bit more domestic. She screamed in pain, and my soul noticed Dimitri's screams along. In the moment of distraction, she grabbed my two hands holding the stake and disabled any possible hurting caused to herself. I gathered all my power left to push it further, as close to her heart as possible, but her unnatural strength made it unrealizable. My lover's cries occasionally broke the tensing silence between us which weakened my heart and determination.

"You know, Rose," Tasha spat at me and pushed my stake farther from her chest, "I wonder if Dimka told you about us? Seeing how honest you are with each other and all..." Oh, so she was going to make out with dirty talking about her and him to distract me?

"Yeah, Tasha, I believe there's nothing to tell," I hissed in reply and I managed to push an inch or so closer to her heart once more.

"You couldn't be more wrong," she laughed icily and my mind got blank for a second, "Some things are actually pretty 'hot and heavy', but I'm sure you've done it all already."

I pretended her words didn't pierce my heart with pain that silver stake had never caused to any of _them_. "Yes," she continued mischievously, noticing sorrowful tears streaming down my cheeks, "Dimitri and I... Hey, Dimka," she screamed with her insane Strigoi voice into his way and it tore my soul apart, "Don't you miss us? Don't you ever think how it was, how we both loved it? How we _made love_?"

My soul, my heart, it all burst into small, tiny pieces, shards, and yet, it was still easy to break it all over again. I was taken aback, and vampire under me used the moment to push me back again. Her evil laugh kept ringing in my head, and her words kept punching my heart. The whole world around me turned red, my head was spinning around and sobs, shouts and cries were rushing out of my mouth along with painful tears in agony. It hurt, it hurt so much hearing her, and yet, I gathered my last atoms of power to push the stake closer and closer when I realized I was growing weaker and weaker. I was not capable to make one last, final move and my strength was getting smaller every moment, and I was almost pushed over the edge, into unconsciousness when Dimitri showed in front of my teary face, pointing the stake into Tasha's forehead as she screamed in agony, not even close to the one that was romping in me. I collected all the power I had left and hissed with all hate I was capable of. "_You may rot in hell._" Dimitri's move weakened her, and in the moment I was about to give in, ready to fall over, I pierced her heart.

"I'll make a reservation for you, _Rosemarie Hathaway!_" After one last cry, her dead body lay under mine, and I was sobbing and tears were everywhere.

I didn't loosen my grip on the stake, but I felt Dimitri shaking my body gently. He was holding my shoulders, repeating my name in Russian with one of his worried glances. I forced myself not to look at Strigoi's dead body. Instead of their evilness, I threw a glimpse at the most beautiful and yet powerful being in front of me.

I sobbed once more at the sight of him. "You don't believe her, do you, Roza?" Dimitri whispered in slight amount of pain in his gentle and calming voice, "Tell me you don't."

How could I? Fighting evil creature underneath, my heart was broken. But now, when I saw his wonderful, clear and good face, I could never believe it. He could never do that to me. My Dimitri was the embodiment of goodness and loyalty, and his love for me. No matter if his lip was cut and he had bruises all over his face. I was probably even worse.

I didn't answer his question at all – all I was able to do in that very moment was leaning forward and pressing my head against his good, loving heart. There he had his answer.

"Roza."

"Dimitri."

"I love you so, so much," his voice broke at the last word and turned into whisper. I resisted the urge to let the tears on once more.

"I know," I said instead, "It's hard not to." He smiled into my thick, dark hair and replied; "True. Now we should get inside before any Strigoi attacks as again."

God has a sick sense of humor, because in that very moment, my nausea got all over me again. But before we had a time to react on possible attack, well... Someone overhauled us. A Strigoi scream cut the night quietness and I threw a glimpse at our savior.

"Can you never get the job finished?" Yeva mumbled bitterly with a stick and a – well, well, well – silver stake in her hands. Who'd say babushka was a badass?

I shook my head in disbelief but rose up, my legs still shaky.

"Oh, and, Roza?" he whispered into my ear, "You did amazing."

I smiled exhaustedly into his way, "Thank you. And so did you." I heard Yeva groan angrily.

"And so did you, granny!" I yelled to her and held Dimitri's hand.

I walked into living room, with Dimitri as a support – I was terribly tired and fed up. But for today, surprises showed no mercy.

"Rose?"

"_Sydney?!_"

"Little Dhampir?" mouthed a voice from the living room soon after. Even if it wasn't for the nickname, I'd recognize it in the moment.

And I almost fell over.

"_Adrian?!_"

**AWW cliffhanger!**

**I hope you liked the showdown!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**C'mon, Rose, Give In!**_

**Happy 200th review to me! :D Thank you, my reviewers!**

Sometimes, when I have the worst day ever, I try to calm myself down and convince myself it could be even worse. Today was one of those days. Except, _today _didn't seem like it could get worse. And when you're down, things can only go better, ergo up. Unless you decide to dig into the ground, which I don't like.

So I simply gaped at my ex-boyfriend I had destroyed life of. My heart breaking skills, however, didn't seem to leave any noticeable damage – if you, oh Christ, dismiss the whole, uh, _Buddhist_ clothing and meditating in the middle of Belikovs' living room, with Lissa looking at him all worried. Maybe the use of spirit had finally taken its debt.

"Adrian," I repeated with shaken voice and suddenly felt Dimitri's hand against my shoulder. _Please, don't make Adrian notice this._

If he did, he did not show any sorrow or jealousy. His peaceful face was annoying the hell out of me. Then, he suddenly placed his hands together, like he'd pray, but no word left his mouth. Instead, he... lowered his torso and neck a little, and it was, well, creepy. Oh hell. "Have you... converted?" Christian uttered out while trying to restrain the laughter. I had trouble with that, too. Adrian I _had_ known believed only in women, alcohol and cigarettes. Although the orange cloak fit him quite well – he looked like a superman. At least he didn't cut his hair... yet.

"I found my way," he mouthed with melodic voice and then turned to me. "Don't worry, little dhampir. I'm still available."

Dimitri's fingers twitched.

I noticed the whole family was observing the thing now, including my parents. "What the hell... happened to you?" Lissa almost choked on words as she observed him in disbelief.

"Well, after Rosemarie left me," he began pompously, and I thought how embarrassing it was to tell that in front of whole Dimitri's family, "I met some _really _hot Japanese chicks," he grinned, "Like _hot_ hot. And so it turned out I was on the plane to Japan out of sudden, where my soul reincarnated in the lavatory in the company of breathtaking Mitsuko-" hearing that, some _memories _of plane flood into my mind – "and when arriving, the girls' beauty remembered me how _wrong _I had been my whole life, being an atheist, and so my soul is now seeking for _nirvana._" Um. Seeking for what?

"I liked you as a sinner better," I uttered out, and after words left my mouth I realized it could have double meaning. Oh, great.

That made Dimitri's fingers twitch again and earned me a few nosy glances from... well, everyone. Earth, you know already... swallow me once more.

"And what is Sydney doing here?" Lissa saved me with her next question. Sydney replied immediately. "I was actually seeking for Rose," she said, and I wondered what had I done wrong again? "My _superiors _transferred me back to Russia and I decided I'd spend at Christmas at least somewhere nearly domestic." I didn't want to bother how she knew I was there. "I actually met Adrian by coincidence-" Huh, fate is evil- "and he insisted to join me." I didn't want to bother his motives either. I had enough problems myself.

"Well," Olena's heavy accent called out, "That makes us have a big Christmas dinner and-"

"I don't really celebrate Christmas."

Oh dear Jesus. "Just _eat _and _shut up, _your God surely won't punish you for that, whatever you believe in," I groaned and dragged as many people as I could seize into the dining room.

We, thankfully, ate at peace, although Dimitri didn't seem too relaxed in Adrian's presence. His cloak surely didn't help the matter. Not to mention sitting in a cross-legged position and saying his Buddhist grace before eating. For a moment, he even refused to use cutlery, but Lissa's strong hit on the back of his head (it was beautiful slap, by the way) made him change his opinion.

When the dinner finally passed, everyone tried their best to get back to their rooms – it was a hideous day, and my brain hadn't processed all the events yet.

I smashed the door in the second I got into the room. A shadow lay onto Dimitri's face and he opened his mouth to... who cares.

"_I don't want to talk about it," I whisper and lean my head at his muscular, gorgeous chest. He just wraps his arm around my tiny body and kisses the top of my head as I inhale the scent of his skin lasciviously. I place my long fingers on his cheekbones and notice he hasn't shaved for a few days, but I don't care. He relaxes completely, and I pull him down for a head-spinning kiss. Our lips barely touch, and yet it is breathtaking. I slide my lips along his cheeks and his hair brushes my skin. Moonlight colors his skin magically. I wrap one of his locks around my finger when he pulls me back and our lips touch again, this time for real. It's gentle and wonderful, he's kissing me when he pushes my shirt away, when I slowly undo his and he lays me on the bed. We keep kissing tenderly and caress each other's skin gentler and lighter than ever on the silky sheets. Sometimes, our bodies barely touch, and yet we are being so, so close. I embrace his face and put a kiss on his forehead, lean my lips against his chin, behind his ear. He does otherwise, kisses my neck and runs his fingers through my hair he has always loved. We are still kissing, still acting gently while we make love again in the twilight and sound of silence, and I realize this Christmas could not be more perfect._

"_Uncle Dimka! Look what Santa brought me!_"

Next morning, everyone was in their best moods. Zoya and Paul were jumping around the tree me and Dimitri bought last evening and tearing the wrapping paper in the matter of seconds. In that very moment, Paul was showing his toy silver stake to his uncle, explaining how many Strigoi he was going to kill.

"_Rose!_" I transferred my attention to Sparky – his terrified voice could mean only one thing – he got the present. "Is there any chance it was _you_ who got me a goldfish in polyvinyl bag?!" I caught a glimpse of Lissa and Viktoria cracking up beside him and his priceless expression spread a grin across my face.

"Well," I said and restrained laughter, "I couldn't get an aquarium. Oh, and, I actually wanted to get you an eel, but they didn't have them in the pet shop." I paused and my grin widened when I looked at Lissa. "Hey, Dragomir, he who laughs last laughs longest; I wouldn't be so joyful if I had myself for best friend." Her big smile faded almost instantly and, oh, I was so satisfied with myself.

"You bought me red wool socks with lace?! I am _allergic _to wool! And they're disgusting! My grandma had similar, like, fifty years ago?!"

"For your information, they're Christmas socks. And that's not all," I grinned, "Keep digging, honey."

A minute later, Christian cracked. "You got me a Barbie."

"Hey, it's a nice one! And I wanted to buy a Ken that'd represent Pyro, but they were all too beautiful," I resisted immediately, but this time it was Adrian's voice that interrupted me.

"Toilet paper with Santas?" he exclaimed out of sudden with enthusiastically – okay, I admit it. Maybe his gift was a little too scornful.

"At least _I _got you something! You just showed up, unexpected, what was I supposed to do?" I argued immediately but turn to Sydney quickly. "Oh, Sid, I'm sorry, I couldn't get you anything more than those toothpicks and dental floss." I paused. "At least you'll have your teeth clean."

"Rose, what is this?" Dimitri cut the Alchemist girl off before she could answer. "Well," I answered with wide grin on again, "I think it's called a mug." Now, a smile spread across his face as well.

"A mug that says _The hottest Comrade ever_?"

"Hey, it's unique. And a homemade," I replied with laughter and grabbed his shirt's collar to pull him closer for a kiss. "Besides," I muttered, "Isn't it true?"

Dimitri placed his fingers on my hair and shoved it away – he pulled my face even closer, searching for a kiss. "Thank you, Roza," he whispered, but in the moment our lips were about to collide, he pulled away and handed me a small packet.

"What is this?" I questioned and double observed the package, suspiciously wanting to figure out what is it.

"Open it already," Dimitri sighed and gazed me expectantly. And skilful as I was, I managed to open it in about a minute or two. Maybe more.

"I thought it would fit your _chotki_ and _nazar_," he then said casually and touched the necklace in my fingers. And my first thought of that plain silver piece of jewelry with Russian pendant is that it was simply Dimitri-ishly beautiful. "What does it say?"

Dimitri held the necklace up, leaning it on my neck carefully. He wrapped it around it and slowly left it on my tanned skin. I seized up to the pendant while examining his thoughtful, dark eyes. His hand reached for my fingers and he brought them up to his lips, but didn't kiss them. Instead he whispered; "To my dearest."

So plain, and yet powerful.

Something stuck in my throat out of the whole _touche _thing. Then he grinned out of sudden. "This is a handmade as well." I snorted, but gently touched his hairy cheek. "Thank you, Comrade."

"That's not all." Well, that made me raise one eyebrow – unsuccessful, of course, my face made a hideous grimace instead – and I gave him wondering look. "Check the package again."

I grimaced once more, this time purposely. "Um... plane tickets?"

He pointed at Lissa. "Your best friend came up with that idea, and, truthfully, I think it is awesome."

"Are you taking me to some romantic getaway?" I laughed doubtlessly in awe and hoping for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's about it."

I frowned at his lame answer. "Come on, do you always have to be so damn taciturn?! Tell me _more_," I demanded and poked him. Lissa answered instead – thank God there's still someone talkative in my nearness.

"Well, I came up with that beautiful idea, and, Christ, it's so romantic, even for me, and I'm quite surprised of myself and-" Okay. Not quite _that_ talkative.

"Cowboy, I think I like your pithy version better." Dimitri smirked proudly and Dragomir girl threw her brand new sock at me. Talk about gratitude.

"Lissa said I should take you to, um, roadtrip the U.S." Can't they find a middle ground?

But, despite his taciturnity, Dimitri and I roadtripping America seemed like very, very attractive idea. In my head full of imagination and dirty scenarios I had the whole trip already planned.

"Portland first." Well, there's where my dreams had ended. "What is so special about Portland, Liss?" I groaned and was confused when meeting her baffled glance. "I'm surprised you even ask me that. Isn't that the place you and Dimitri met?"

Oh.

She was so right. Dimitri and I.

_And under different circumstances—say, when he wasn't holding up our desperate escape—I would have thought he was hot. Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat—a duster, I thought it was called._

Well, except I then thought his hotness was irrelevant. That's the reason people say 'you cannot put an old head on young shoulders'.

"And then, of course, Montana," Lissa continued, not noticing my mind's momentary absence.

Montana. Is there anything to talk about? The gym, kisses,... The cabin.

"Idaho."

Ski Lodge.

"Philadelphia."

Dimitri threatening Victor Dashkov to protect _me._

Dimitri after his re-dhampiring.

But then, Lissa shifted uncomfortably. "Las Vegas, even."

Adrian, Dimitri, Lissa and I swallowed in unison. We were all there, and yet it was the place that meant something.

To break the uncomfy silence, my Rose Hathaway black humor kicked in. "Yeah, I'm gonna get wasted in Witching Hour and dance on the table while Comrade's gonna earn megabucks in poker. We'll return all rich."

The whole gang rolled his eyes and Adrian's look told me he'd want to get wasted too.

"West Virginia," my best friend kept talking and another ton of memories flashed through my mind.

Me punching Dimitri, right after he returned me a kiss.

Running away and calling the cops.

Running away, this time with Sydney and Dimitri along.

"Paris, Kentucky."

We should bring Mikhail, too.

"The camp."

_Dimitri was in my arms._

And he'd kiss me, if Sonya's arrival wouldn't interrupt.

"The Sunshine Motel."

When he had finally admitted he still loved me.

But that he couldn't have me, because of Adrian.

_She was right about something else too," Dimitri said after a long pause. My back was to him, but there was a strange quality to his voice that made me turn around. _

"_What's that?" I asked._

"_That I do still love you."_

Where we had made love for the second time.

"And a big surprise for the last," Dimitri cut Lissa off out of sudden. That meant I was handicapped for that surprise.

I don't like being left in the dark. I don't like waiting for surprises.

And I especially don't like when everyone else knows what's about to happen except me.

It's so frustrating.

"You'll tell me sooner or later, in the Sunshine Motel if not earlier," I accused in grumpy and offended voice.

"No need to discuss that yet, Rose," Lissa jumped in, because I'd probably go into details and break Adrain's heart again.

I gave up. "Fine. When do we leave?"

**My dearest reviewers, to ease the waiting (I will probably take forever to update again) I have a task for you. :D**

**Tell me your opinion please. :D Guess where Dimitri's taking Rose for big surprise?**

**I have big big dilemma. Who should Adrian end up with? Jill, Mia, Sydney? Someone else? Alone, being a womanizer forever? :D **

**Thanks for reviews again.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**C'mon, Rose, Give In!**_

**I am greatly sorry to keep you waiting for this sick amount of time. I blame writer's block, and partly my lazy ass. **

**This chapter, however, is pretty much different writing style and seems more like a diary. I hope you will like it.**

"Rose."

Mumph?

"Roza. Wake up."

Leave me alone.

"Roza." I felt soft, domestic lips slide across my cheek.

"Happy birthday."

Just let me sle- What?

"What did you say?" I jumped up, snuggled into warm sheets – not really knowing where I was. Dimitri's chocolate eyes stared at me – that's what mattered.

"_S dnem rozhdeniya. Pozdravljaju,_ Roza."

"Oh." My lips slowly pulled a smile when the information reached my gradual brain. "Thanks." Dimitri bowed his head slightly.

"You might even want to share our current whereabouts, Comrade," I commented after our lips separated and watched him smirk.

"Apparently, Rosie, last night was so shocking your mind hasn't been able to process the events yet."

"Nah, I'm always like that in the mornings," I grinned, "You should know that." At the latter, he snorted.

But, gradually, our "whereabouts" were coming back to me. Yeah, the whereabouts of whole previous month or so.

Well, lemme explain. After Dimitri and I left Siberia and grumpy PMSing Lissa, her naturally annoying boyfriend, my hormonal mother (which, by the way, found herself pregnant with triplets) and father, plus always irritated alchemist and Dimitri's family, we headed for Portland.

The latter, to my surprise, did not suck as much as I imagined it would – yes, yes, I admit I actually didn't see much of the city at all. The hotel room itself led Dimitri and me to some impure thoughts and that was merely the main reason for our cancel of sight-seeing. We did, however, find bed extremely comfortable. They also had very nice hotel staff and excellent room service.

Afterwards, we crossed Idaho on our way to Montana. As I have to admit, I had forgotten how cold could the first one may be in the winter.

Idaho turned out pretty cool. We skied (I won every single battle, I have to say. Dimitri says he let me do so, but he's exaggerating) and made snow angels (mine was more beautiful than Dimitri's) and kissed (call me arrogant again, but _I_... own the best kisser ever). And as for the last, we awoke some memories in that ski lodge. Not that there was much of them, really.

Montana was the next on the way. Hell yeah, I hate to admit, but I missed the Academy, it's gym (you don't have to ask why), some very well hidden cabins (one in particular) and opportunities for long romantic walks. But let me get into some details. We arrived at about time when the classes start. Kirova gave us disapproving looks at first, but continually agreed we were allowed to hang around the campus for a little bit.

During the classes, I was able to convince Dimitri to braid his hair. It, to everyone's surprise, turned out quite awesome. When I grew tired of hairdressing, I put all my efforts into doing him make-up. He did not bend under my pressure this time, though.

When Dhampirs were to have combat training, Dimitri and I mercifully agreed to share some experiences. Lots of people made praiseful reference to Dimitri's hairstyle and some guy even asked for number of his stylist. He refused, because, in truth, the guy's sarcasm was obvious. I told him he was recently probably enjoying in the weed of suspicious origin for not being able to recognize the masterpiece of cowboy's hair. Then I broke his nose, and Kirova stated that, obviously, problem with me doesn't end even as guest on the Academy. I defended that I only wanted to feel the real school's spirit for the last time. She shooed me out of her office afterwards and I fled into the woods with Dimitri.

And, to be honest, that's where the real fun begun. We played hide and seek at first, then I forced him to play Twister with me – we found one in the ancient cupboard in out cabin. The game led to some interesting positions and incredibly unknown flexibility, which, of course, led to dirty thoughts. What can I say, my inability to resist kissing him when he's two inches away from me and the fact that I managed to place my leg between his and both of my hands in the way I almost completely covered his torso... The consequence was torn-apart Twister and knowledge of never playing it again with each other.

After Montana, we decided to skip Novosibirsk (because we'd just returned, and time difference would kill my biorhythm, which would lead to killing my looks, and the plane ticket would kill Dimitri's wallet), Philadelphia and West Virginia (since I'm not interested in any of them). I, however, looked very much forward to Las Vegas.

There appeared to be quite an interesting story about Las Vegas – I feel like sharing stories today. The thing is: when we arrived and stationed at hotel (that helped murder Dimitri's wallet slowly, as I mentioned earlier) very close to The Witching Hour, I couldn't really help but feel like partying. Dimitri, serious as he is, didn't show much interest in _my_ interest, so I left him with his cowboy novels and John Wayne movie. He, in return, made final suicide to his wallet with giving me twenty bucks for drinks. But lucky person as I am, I drove those into nearest Casino and won, of course. Feeling a bit richer, I dared to play poker, and won again. My wishes now fulfilled, I went for a cocktail.

And, well, there's where things get a little tricky. According to Dimitri, I had somewhat too much _cocktails _(read: Vodka and Jack Daniels, perhaps some Jägermeister) and felt like calling people around. Apparently, I called Abe and asked him why he killed Mufasa... My infamous father was (if you believe what he says) worried about my well-being, especially when I started a story about Easter bunny hooking up with Dimitri. Abe obviously got only the half of the whole picture – a minute later, there appeared Dimitri himself in the bar, claiming Abe wanted to take him to hunting trip – with a very, very dangerously formed question. He helped me out of bar in the tipsy state of mine as I expressed my condolences over Abe's invitation and the reason Bambi's mother is dead – I also suggested him not to take life too seriously, since he's not going no escape it alive anyway. I remember nothing, except the hideous hangover next morning when we headed towards Kentucky.

I was moaning and yawning for the whole ride before I fell asleep. I do recall the motel bed in Colorado, but my back still hurts at the thought of it. Comrade was disappointed, because my hangover was about to cause him, as he said, PTSD for a lack of sexual activity. I was too tired to confirm my complete agreement.

Then came the day we finally arrived to infamous Kentucky state – my humble self was apparently rested enough from sleeping in various motels on the way and the SUV we rode in to act hyperactive all evening – I insisted on watching Teletubbies and Dimitri let me if I let him sleep at peace. I did. I concluded Dipsy is my favorite. My next goal is earning a hat like this.

The next morning, it rained – Dimitri was as fresh as daisy which ended up in a bed after morning coffee.

The latter happened yesterday, so to speak. And today is, as cowboy tells me, my 19th birthday. I am quite proud actually. And-

"You seem to be deep in thoughts, Roza," Dimitri's smirk wakes me up from trance, "Maybe you wish someone to awake you?" he continues with a grin.

"Maybe there's a tooth fairy, too," I half snort/half laugh and sink into thoughts of his so called "big tomorrow surprise". I pity his wallet.

**I must say I am quite satisfied with this chapter. So, I have the next (and the last) chapter ALMOST finished, and it will (most likely) get posted the day after tomorrow... Depends on the quantity of your reviews :D (Who am I to give you conditions anyway? I kept you waiting for ages...)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**C'mon, Rose, Give In!**_

**Hello, here we have the last chapter! And as for the big finish, I decided to make a little difference... It's our favourite cowboy's point of view.**

**This maybe isn't my best work, but I hope you'll like it more than I do.**

"I would really appreciate if you told me where we are headed," Rose mumbles under her breath and I cannot resist a smile.

"If you had any orientation skills, you'd know about that for a while."

She pulls a face and focuses her stare stubbornly on the road. "I slept," she accuses me, "How am I supposed to know where are we going?"

"You're not, at all." She frowns at my concise reply and pokes her elbow at me.

"That's it," she concludes, "You're not getting kissed tonight."

I, on the other hand, do not think so. Not after I give her this present of mine. I hope, at least. "How frustrating, indeed! Roza, I am truly sorry, but you will have to wait some more minutes to-"

"COMRADE! Look, look, look!" Her enthusiastic scream cuts me off, and- "IT'S THE PALACE, COMRADE! HA! I knew it!" –I almost crushed into another car because of her screaming.

"No, you didn't," I frown in response, "But since you do, no-"

"Holy shit, it's GIANORMOUS! And it has this silly green dome on it, like in the book we've seen! And..." I don't follow anymore. To be honest, I lost her at "gianormous". I, on the other hand, have to admire her enthusiasm and happiness every child could envy her. I adore how her face lights up and she falls into endless trance of speaking. Truth be told, I have no clue what she is saying – I enjoy listening to her voice and seeing her get thrilled over... _Corn_ Palace. A corny palace.

Her soft blabbing fills the car as I park it. Rose jumps out immediately, hurrying to explain everything she sees and notices and feels. That's what I love so much about her – she is a very, very open person, unlike me. But that is noted already.

The whole trip and thing about the Palace just passes by – I don't follow, only I keep my eyes on is her. How she's tickled pink when she sees something new and how she forces me to take a picture of her and the big corn ear mascot. I love how she fights with an employee over lack of corn dishes on the restaurant menu and how they should be selling costumes and pyjamas and giving away free T-shirts for advertising.

Afterwards, I lead her to the park nearby – she is still able to see her "favourite palace so far" and is taking pictures of everything everywhere in her sight. She says she'll quit guarding Lissa and become professional photographer – _bullshit, since she can't even take a decent picture of blade of grass,_ I think with awe, which is weird.

She spins around the trees in the wind, and, _Bozhe, _Roza looks breathtaking. Her yellow, light spring dress waves around her knees. Her long, brown curls are messing with her face in the wind as I watch her, amused, how she tries to put it away with no success. She's clearly irritated, but expression fits her face, of course. My gaze traces around her astonished face as she flips her glance from Corn Palace back to me. My look stops at her eyes for a bit, and their deep brownness surprises me. I love every single freckle on her tanned face. I find myself amazed (again) by the perfect shape of her full lips and how her skin glows in May sun. She catches my gaze and grins at me, yes, I probably do look like possessively fanatic boyfriend, but who cares, really? All I need is this gorgeous woman I'm now walking towards and my eyes have the chance of seizing the whole picture once more. I thank to God I have had a opportunity of having and loving this miraculous creature again and again, and now I find myself ready to make her truly mine, by the law also.

"Roza?" I hear myself voice out in heavy accent and incapability of telling her whole monologue I have practiced in front of a mirror with some real piece of hard-work.

"Yes?" her voice rings in my head and I stare at her breathtaking features again. I cannot help myself not to lower my head and kiss her soft forehead, at least. I enjoy the briefness of pressing my lips against her skin, and I lean my own forehead to hers. I cannot remember the single sentence of my monologue, well, only the one that truly matters.

Yes, I do realize when saying it, there's no way back. Yes, I do realize what weight it holds. Or does it? I know it is a risk worth taking, and with her, it's going to be fun one.

I sink into depths of her eyes again and her lashes flutter against my nose.

"Marry me."

**Yes, this is the end! I have always wished to end it this way, from the very beginning! **

**I would like to say THANK YOU for keeping up with me for the whole story, I would like to say THANK YOU to the ones who reviewed and favourited this story, and special THANK YOU goes to Kristina, who was able to bear my grumpiness and pressure on pre-reading every chapter. But the point is, THANK YOU! **

**P.S.: For the ones wondering... She did say "Yes" :)**


End file.
